black passion
by AnoNimo96
Summary: La universidad es una etapa que solo se vive una vez. Millones de experiencias se viven día a día para cada integrante del grupo intelectual μ's, pero como todos, estos chicos sufrirán problemas a causa de los sentimientos que desarrollan hacia sus compañeros de grupo. -¡deja de entrometerte!- -no te necesito...- ¿Qué pasara por la mente de estos jóvenes?/ GENDERBENDER/ lemmon.
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

Era medio día, el calor se hacía notar por el verano y muchos estudiantes de la universidad Otonokizaka rezaban por el fin de sus jornadas escolares. Un grupo de 9 jóvenes disfrutaban del descanso en compañía de cada uno de ellos, algunos reían por las ocurrencias de quien estaba a su lado mientras los demás miraban interrogantes y divertidos la escena de sus amigos. Este grupo estaba integrado por 5 chicos y 4 chicas. Kousaka Honoka, un chico extrovertido y audaz, inmaduro pero leal, estudia gastronomía junto a otras dos de sus compañeras en el grupo. Minami Kotori, es una chica tranquila, linda y deseada por muchos dentro de la institución y fuera de ella, estudia en el área de diseño de modas, catalogada como la mejor en su área. Sonoda Umi, reservado, ordenado y disciplinado, es como se describe al caballero de toda aquella universidad, se encuentra estudiando literatura y es uno de los 3 chicos más apuestos de Otonokizaka. Hoshizora Rin, es un chico muy atractivo por su forma de ser tan enérgico y despreocupado, se encuentra en el área de la física, uno de sus puntos fuertes en sus estudios. Koizumi Hanayo, una chica tierna, dulce y tímida que se encuentra estudiando gastronomía, amiga desde muy pequeña de Rin. Nishikino Maki conocido como el príncipe escarlata por su singular pelo rojizo, heredero al gran hospital Nishikino y obligado en cierto punto a estudiar medicina, otro integrante de los 3 chicos más apuestos desde que entro a Otonokizaka. Toujo Nozomi, la mejor en el área de astronomía, es una mujer voluptuosa y con grandes atributos, tiende a ser muy bromista y a molestar a sus compañeros cuando encuentra la oportunidad. Yazawa Nico, estudia gastronomía junto a Honoka y Hanayo, es alguien muy poco desarrollada para su edad, solía aspirar a ser idol, pero a pesar de no lograr su cometido, sigue teniendo la gracia de una. Finalmente Ayase Eri, apodado como "el Rey de Otonokizaka", junto al "príncipe escarlata" y el "caballero de Otonoki" crean el famoso "trio soldier game" donde están los 3 más apuestos del lugar; estudia literatura junto a Umi, es originario de Rusia y es un hombre que al principio suele ser frio y apartado, pero conforme se ganan su confianza cambia a alguien amable y divertido, sin perder su tranquilidad.

Estos chicos se fueron conociendo de poco en poco, empezando por Honoka, Umi y Kotori quienes ya llevaban una amistad desde hace mucho, de en poco conocieron a Rin y a Hanayo, todo gracias a la atracción que tienen Kotori y Hanayo hacia las alpacas. Luego de aquel suceso conocieron a Maki, quien según él, no quería ningún tipo de amista con ellos pero cierto suceso lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Cuando ya eran seis en el grupo se le unió de improviso Nico, bajo la excusa de que ellos eran demasiado débiles para lograr ganar una competencia. Finalmente Eri, quien bajo la insistencia de Honoka, se unió al grupo junto a su mejor amiga Nozomi, quien lo convenció de hacerlo

El grupo fue llamado μ's, a elección de ellos mismos y algunos estudiantes de la misma universidad, ya que, los grupos en Otonokizaka son capaces de competir contra otras instituciones en ciertas actividades correspondientes a los estudios de los integrantes.

Pero… algo ha estado cambiando entre los integrantes del grupo. ¿Qué pasaría si te enamoras de tu mejor amigo o de alguien a quien suelen llevárselo a la cama bajo su propia voluntad o es acosado por mujeres mejores que tú?

Continuara ….


	2. El sueño del inicio

_-Kayochin…-_

 _Escuchaba una voz seductora mientras desde una gran distancia una sombra se acercaba a mí, era fácil el saber a quién le pertenecía esa voz que me ha estado cautivando desde hace tiempo._

 _-Rin kun-_

 _Corrí tras la sombra, pero al llegar lo suficientemente cerca, esta se desvaneció dejando una corriente de aire muy fuerte por aquel cuarto blanco en donde me encontraba. Aquel aire comenzó a resoplar palabras alrededor de mí que dé en poco en poco se hacían más fuertes y claras, -seguro es tu culpa, no puedo salir con nadie porque siempre estas pegada a mí- ¿Qué rayos? El sonido de aquella voz se distorsionaba haciéndola más grave -¡aléjate!_

-¡No!- una chica despertaba de su sueño exaltada, pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos al recordar aquel sueño. Miro hacia el reloj de su habitación, faltaban solo unos cuantos minutos más para que este comenzara a sonar indicando que debería despertar, así que sin esperar más decidió ir directo al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha y despejar su mente de aquel sueño que cambio a ser una pesadilla.

Mientras estaba en la tina no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que sucedió en su sueño ¿será algún tipo de presentimiento de que algo malo pasara? No es que ella creyera en ese tipo de cosas, pero una corazonada le decía que debía cuidarse. La chica pensaba todo tipo de razones por las cuales podría haber soñado eso, convenciéndose así misma de que no había razón alguna.

Cuando salió de aquel cuarto más calmada, decidió arreglarse para ir a la universidad. Cuando termino, bajo hacia la cocina de aquel departamento y, aprovechando que tenía tiempo de sobra, se preparó un desayuno ligero. Al terminar su desayuno, lavo los traste que utilizo, agarro sus cosas para la universidad y, sin olvidarse de sus lentes de contacto, salió a buena hora de su acogedor departamento para dirigirse a Otonokizaka.

Al llegar a una esquina ya muy cerca de Otonokizaka, se encontró con un joven alto de cabellos anaranjados quien parecía esperar a alguien. Al verlo corrió hacia él, pero en el momento en el que estaba ya muy cerca recordó lo que la estaba atormentando toda la mañana desde que despertó.

-Kayochin ¿pasa algo Nya?- el chico pregunto un poco preocupado al ver que su amiga palideció, cualquier persona tal vez no lo habría notado, pero si se trataba de su amiga de la infancia a este chico nada se le escaparía.

-¿Eh? Ah N-nada, m-m-mejor entremos, seguramente nos están esperando los demás.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo Rin un poco despreocupado.

Juntos se dirigieron a la entrada de una gran universidad mientras conversaban de temas triviales. Los horarios de clases de todos los integrantes que no estudiaban lo mismo eran distintos, aunque empezaban a la misma hora, así que decidieron llegar un poco más temprano antes de que empezaran las clases para así hablar entre todos o para organizarse para una competencia. Ambos se dirigieron al interior del edificio, avanzaron un poco más y entraron a un aula en donde solo se encontraban dos de sus compañeros. Al ver quiénes eran decidieron quedarse en la puerta a observar la escena que estos hacían.

-Hey, ojos rasgados, deja ese maldito celular, que pocos modales tienes ¿Quién te crees ignorando a la gran Nico~?- decía la mayor arrebatándole dicho aparato al pelirrojo

-¿Quién te crees tú? Devuélveme mi celular- decía un poco enfadado Maki por la arrogancia de su compañera. Se paró de su lugar y agarro con firmeza el aparato y jalándolo para quitárselo a Nico

-¿Me pregunto qué tienes aquí que no quieres que vea?- dijo en burla sin soltar el celular- hmm, será que… ¿tienes fotos de Nico aquí que sacaste a escondidas? Maki eso no es bueno~-

-¿¡D-d-de que estás hablando!? C-claro que no tengo eso- contesto el pobre chico más rojo que su cabello, con su celular ya en mano y observando a aquella chica que no paraba de reír y burlarse de él.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen Nya?- Rin entraba como si no hubiera visto nada, con Hanayo siguiéndolo por detrás saludando de igual forma.

-Esperamos a que todos lleguen-contesto Nico ya más tranquila.

-Bueno, todavía es temprano- esta vez hablo Hanayo

-Cierto, me sorprende que Rin llegue a estas horas-

-¿Eso es lo que piensan de mi Nya?- Rin se hiso el ofendido

Se rieron un poco hasta que vieron que la puerta era abierta por el otro lado

-Oh, ya están aquí, buenos días- Dijo una chica de cabellos Grises claros con una voz chillona pero dulce.

-Creímos que seriamos los primeros- dijo hablando por los dos Umi, quien entraba después de que kotori lo hiciera

-¿Y Honoka kun?- pregunto Hanayo, Honoka siempre llegaba junto a ellos

-Nos habló diciendo que llegaría tarde-

-Ese hombre no tiene solución- Umi se notaba rendido, era de esperarse, estamos hablando de Honoka

Nuevamente la puerta fue abierta, pero de esta pasaba una chica no tan alegre, todos la veía interrogantes, ya que, ella siempre llegaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero esta vez era totalmente diferente y más de uno se daba a la idea del porque estaba así

-Hola chicos- saludo Nozomi con un volumen bajo y entristecido

-Nozomi ¿lo volvió a hacer? -le preguntaba Nico al saber de qué se trataba

-¿De qué hablas Nicochi?- se hizo la desentendida la Miko

-Bien sabes de que hablo así que contesta ¿Lo hizo de nuevo?

-…- Nozomi no tenía otra escapatoria más que contestar la verdad- sí, lo hizo de nuevo.

-Ese maldito-

-No, tranquila Nicochi, no es su culpa tener sexo con alguien como ella, hay que admitir que es el tipo de chica indicada para Erichi- intentaba restarle importancia al caso Nozomi

-Claro que no Nozomi, bien sabemos todos que Eri solo se aprovecha de su popularidad para satisfacerse.

-Bueno, en todo caso, no es su culpa tener las hormonas tan revueltas

-Nozomi…

Todos observaban la escena sin ninguna otra palabra que decir. Nozomi llevaba tiempo de conociendo a Eri, y se podría decir que ese tiempo fue transformando la visión de la Miko de solo verlo como un amigo a querer algo más con aquel seductor Ruso. Cuando entraron a la universidad, Eri se volvió rápidamente popular por su increíble atractivo y fue consumido por esto, ahora es solo un hombre más que se divierte con las mujeres que encuentra cuando él quiere. Esto causo grandes problemas en la autoestima de Nozomi, al ver como el rubio se acostaba con cualquiera, y con esto, saber que su amor jamás seria correspondido.

Nuevamente se abrió la puerta mostrando a un risueño rubio

-Buenos días- dijo casual

-Hablando del Rey de Roma, o más bien de Otonokizaka- hablo sin ninguna expresión Maki

-Eri, ten el descaro de al menos taparte esa marca en tu cuello- le dijo Umi, este comúnmente se habría avergonzado, pero el ver como sufría su amiga le hervía la sangre

-Cielos, creo que se levantaron del lado izquierdo de la cama- Eri paso a su asiento acomodándose su camisa para que no se notara tanto dicha marca sin mucho éxito.

-Jeje tal vez lo hicieron Erichi-dijo Nozomi usando su máscara de "todo está bien"- se me hace tarde, mejor me voy yendo, nos vemos al rato- puso una excusa obvia para todos, menos para el ruso quien simplemente le sonrió y se despidió

-pss, no puedo estar más tiempo aquí, vámonos Hanayo- ordeno Nico

-Pero ¿y Honoka kun?

-Nos alcanzara.

-las acompaño Nya -Y sin más los tres salieron

-Yo también debería irme, nos vemos Umi kun- Kotori se despidió no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Umi quien se sonrojo.

-C-claro, nos vemos- después de esto Kotori se dirigió a su área de estudios

-¿Ya declárate no?- dijo de broma Eri quien solo recibió una mirada sin gracia de parte de Umi- B-b-bueno, es solo una opción

-Mejor cállate y vámonos

-haa, pero aún es temprano- dijo Eri observando su reloj, aún faltaban 20 minutos para que comenzaran las clases

-Bueno entonces nos vemos en clase- dijo Umi saliendo de aquella aula

-Umi ¡espérame!- salió corriendo tras el peli azul, cerrando la puerta del aula tras el

10 minutos más tarde la puerta del aula fue abierta, y tras ella salía un jadeante chico de pelo castaño

-CHICOS ah, lo siento… mucho, no ah quise tardar tanto. Are- se sorprendió que aún faltaban 10 minutos para entrar y que no hubiera nadie- ¡Malditos, como se atreven a dejarme!

Y sin más, el pobre Honoka se fue a sus clases

 **CONTINUARA…**


	3. Un rápido seguimiento

-Mou, no puedo creer que me dejaran ¿Qué no somos amigos?-el pobre Honoka le reclamaba a sus compañeras de clase- ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

-Eri, otra vez lo hizo y pues, Nozomi estaba actuando como si nada le doliera, era como si nada pasara- Hanayo recordaba aquellas expresiones, aquel dolor que se reflejaba en la cara de su amiga, todo lo recordaba. Se tensó en el momento en el que se puso a imaginar el dolor que debe estar sufriendo la Miko y más cuando sintió que ella también había pasado por eso, haciéndola recordar el sueño de aquella mañana.

-Hanayo ¿Estás bien?- pregunto un tanto preocupada Nico

-¿Qué? Ah, S-sí, es solo que… debe ser muy duro para Nozomi todo esto, ¿Por qué fue que Eri cambio tan de repente, no se supone que antes era todo un caballero?

-¿por hormonal tal vez?- contesto Honoka

-No, solo sé que él no era así

-Ah, vaya que problemático, que bueno que no estoy enamorado- decía orgulloso el castaño

-¿en serio, Que paso con esas miraditas que le dabas a Kira san en la última competencia?- esta vez se burlaba Nico del mayor de los Kousaka

-¿eh? Ajaja, ¿era muy obvio?

-si

Un sonido se apodero de toda la universidad, indicando que las clases ya deben comenzar. Los tres chicos se sentaron adecuadamente en cuanto el maestro entro al aula. Pasaron alrededor de una hora y media, y en aula en donde se encuentran los estudiantes para aspirantes a físicos se encuentra nuestro peculiar Rin atento a las indicaciones de su maestro, aunque odiara la materia de matemáticas.

-Bien chicos, necesito que hagan parejas para la siguiente actividad- dijo el maestro y posterior a esto, todos los alumnos comenzaron a correr hacia sus mejores amigos, dejando a Rin sin mucha elección.

-Hoshizora san- hablo una chica castaña, compañera de Rin pero que jamás le había dirigido la palabra a este- supongo que no tienes pareja así que trabajare contigo- seguido de esto agarro una silla y se sentó en frente de él.

-¿Eh? Ah, claro Nya- dijo contento, realmente le parecía una persona muy linda aquella chica.

-jeje, bien

El maestro le dio las instrucciones que debían seguir sus alumnos. Rin quedo impresionado al ver lo buena que era esta chica en las matemáticas y que gracias a esto lograron ser los primeros en terminar la actividad, dejándoles así tiempo libre

-y bien Hoshizora san, o ¿puedo llamarte Rin?

-si tú quieres Nya

-Genial, Rin kun, tu igual puedes llamarme por mi nombre

-C-claro, Sana Nyan

-Jeje eres muy lindo, ¿alguna vez has tenido novia?

-¿P-perdón?- la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Rin- N-no

-Pero ¿al menos has tenido relaciones, no?

-¿P-p-porque la pregunta Sana Nyan?- el pobre se estaba avergonzando demasiado

-Tu solo contéstame, bueno, por esa reacción puedo deducir que sigues siendo virgen ¿No es así?

-S-si

-Hmm ya veo- la chica vio de forma interesada a el pobre peli naranja- bueno, si estuviéramos en alguna otra universidad eso sería aceptable, pero estamos en Otonokizaka- Sana se acercó más al chico, quien se estaba avergonzando e inquietando por las palabras de su acompañante – y eso es considerado como un pecado aquí

-¿Qué?

-Eres muy popular entre las chicas que están aquí, si alguien se enterara de que eres virgen rápidamente se difundiría por todo el lugar y eso sería perjudicial para ti

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por qué te tomaran de Virgen que un vive con su mamá

-O-oh, y-ya veo

-Pero-puso una sonrisa seductora, inquietando aún más a Rin- yo te puedo ayudar a no pasar por nada de eso

-¿Cómo?

-oh vamos, hay que salir, te apuesto que será divertido

-E-entonces, ¿debo pedirte que seas mi novia?

-De poco se empieza ¿no?

-S-si- el felino de cierta forma estaba feliz, qué pensaría el que saliendo de una de las clases que más odia iba a tener novia, tal vez es porque es demasiado inocente, pero estaba realmente feliz

-¡Bien! Tengamos una cita hoy después de terminar las clases

-pero debo estar en la sala del club Nya

-¿Eso importa? Ahora tienes novia, debes estar a merced de ella- decía de forma arrogante

-¡Cierto! Lo siento Nya, solo déjame avisarles que no iré con ellos

-De acuerdo

- _este chico es demasiado inocente, esto será muy divertido-_ Dijo sana en sus adentros

Después de un tiempo en donde se quedaron platicando y conociéndose aún más, sonó el timbre indicando que el receso ya empezaba. Rin le dijo a Sana que lo esperara un rato mientras él iba con sus compañeros a decirles que estaría ocupado y que no podría estar con ellos esa tarde.

Todos estaban en las gradas del campus, hablando y riendo hasta que Hanayo vio a Rin y con señas lo saludo y le dijo que fuera hacia haya

-Hola Nya

-Rin, te ves feliz ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Eri

-oh, bueno esta tarde no podre estar con ustedes

-¿y eso por qué?

-pues ah- Rin se veía muy risueño- verán, estaba en mis clases de matemáticas Nya, y luego una chica muy bella me dijo que hiciéramos el trabajo juntos, yo le dije "claro por qué no Nya", terminamos primero que nadie y después estuvimos platicando Nya y, y…

-¿Y?

-pues que ahora es mi novia Nya- decía muy feliz Rin

Hanayo se quedó en shock, no podía creerlo, Rin siempre le contaba todo y nunca lo escucho hablar sobre que estaba enamorado. Hanayo recibió una mirada entristecida de parte de Nozomi y los demás a excepción de Eri.

-M-me alegro por ti Rin kun- Dijo Hanayo. Los demás la miraron ahora con preocupación, estaba haciendo lo mismo que Nozomi hacía, esto no era bueno

-Ese es mi Rin, quien lo diría, saliste igual que tu Papachika ¿no, Nozomi?- decía orgulloso Eri

-Tal vez Erichi

-Bueno, ya me debo ir, Sana Nyan me espera. Nos vemos Nya- y sin más el chico salió corriendo

-jeje ese chico. Crecen muy rápido ¿no?... ¿Hanayo?- dijo preocupado en el momento en el que se volteó y vio a sus compañeros, en especial a Nozomi, abrazando a Hanayo quien estaba llorando-¿Qué pasa?

Ninguno le hizo caso a este, pues de cierta forma Eri fue el que hizo habiente más pesado.

Después de esto, Hanayo les dijo que no se sentía bien así que decidió irse sin reproche de algún miembro del grupo. Cuando llego a casa, simplemente pasó por su habitación y se botó en su cama. Intentaba descubrir porque Rin de un momento a otro se sentía, según él, enamorado de aquella chica quien acababa de conocer. No volvió a llorar sabiendo que seguramente aquello que Rin sentía sería solo algo pasajero, pero tenía que admitirlo, tenía miedo de que esa chica jugara solo con él; Hanayo conoce perfectamente a Rin, y sabe que este es muy fácil de manipular, ya que, este puede encariñarse con alguien de gran forma en solo cuestión de segundos y conociendo a la gente de aquella universidad es muy fácil adivinar que más de uno se quiere aprovechar de su inocencia. No, no podía permitirse que hicieran eso con Rin, así que Hanayo se mantendría al margen de dicha relación, no importa que eso conlleve que su corazón sea destrozado, no dejara que alguien juegue con una persona tan linda y noble como lo era Rin.

Mientras tanto, en las instalaciones de Otonokizaka, Maki se encontraba nuevamente en las gradas. Se le notaba pensativo, llevaba puestos sus audífonos y parecía desconectado de todo el mundo. Una peculiar pelinegra se acercó a él y notando que este no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, le quito uno de sus audífonos y cuál fue su sorpresa al no escuchar ni un solo ruido saliendo de estos.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto enfadado por la sorpresa que le dio su acompañante

-Nada, es solo que te veías pensativo ¿En qué pensabas?

-agh, solo recordaba lo que paso hoy. Primero Nozomi, ahora Hanayo, dime ¿es alguna etapa que tienen las mujeres?- se veía muy desentendido el pelirrojo

-jaja, se podría decir que es una etapa que todos pasan cuando te das cuenta que tu amor no es correspondido ¿Qué acaso no es obvio?

-hmm t-tal vez- decía sonrojado, ¿Cómo no pensó en eso?

-ya pasaras por eso en cuanto te enamores- le dedico una gran sonrisa la mayor

-¡Hey Yazawa, no te lo quedes para ti sola Recuerda que aún es menor que tú!

Ambos se sonrojaron por el comentario de aquella chica, completa extraña para ambos.

-C-como sea. Será mejor que me vaya, ya se está haciendo tarde- dijo Nico agarrando sus cosas

-hmm, cierto, se hace tarde ¿no quieres que te acompañe? N-no me malinterpretes, solo quiero asegurarme de que no te pase nada, b-bueno no creo que lo necesites a-así que nos vemos mañana- dijo de forma torpe y avergonzada Maki. Este se había dado la vuelta para irse, pero unas manos que agarraban su saco no lo dejaban ir

-Me encantaría que me acompañaras- nuevamente aquella sonrisa que logró cautivar al pelirrojo

-P-pues vámonos

-Sip~

Mientras tanto en un salón oculto en el edificio principal, se mostraban dos jóvenes besándose de una manera poco decente

-ah, hm A-Ayase san- decía la chica mientras veía como Eri se apartaba se aquel beso para bajar directo a su cuello

-¿Si?- dijo el ruso seductoramente bajando de en poco los besos en el cuello de la chica, desacomodando sus vestimentas para mayor disfrute de ambos

-D-deberiamos hm parar ah, hay un hmm bolso en aquel asiento. AH Ayase- decía entre gemidos cada vez más fuertes al sentir como este retiraba su sostén y con una mano acariciaba uno de sus senos mientras que con su boca lamia el otro

-Tranquila, nadie entra…- no pudo terminar su frase, pues una silueta había entrado al salón observando aquella escena- N-Nozomi, eeh, déjame explicarlo

-oh, tranquilo Erichi, y-yo solo venia por mi bolsa- agarro dicho objeto y rápidamente salió no sin antes decir- perdón por la interrupción

Nozomi salió devastada, estaba muy triste. Muchas veces intento convencerse a sí misma de que nada de eso pasaba, y ahora lo había aclarado sin ninguna duda. Tras avanzar un poco más, está callo de rodillas partiendo en llanto, tantos años de estar enamorada de ese ruso y este nunca le prestó atención a estos sentimientos aunque muchas veces fueran muy obvios. Umi y Kotori pasaban por ahí en ese momento y cuando vieron a su amiga en ese estado no dudaron en ayudarla. Umi le brindo la mano para que se pudiera parar y Nozomi sin dudarlo lo agarro y en el momento en el que estaba ya parada abrazo a Umi, quien se sorprendió,

-Nozomi chan ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto con preocupación Kotori cuando vio que su amiga estaba más tranquila

-lo de siempre, ya sabes- le sonrió a Kotori

-¿pero porque ahora? No me digas que… lo está haciendo aquí

-se podría decir que si

-Ese maldito… ¿en dónde está?- decía más que furioso Umi

-En el aula 9

Y sin más Umi dejo con cuidado a Nozomi junto a Kotori y salió corriendo a dicha aula. Cuando ya estaba parado en la puerta logro escuchar claramente los jadeos, gemidos y palabras que aquellos dos jóvenes se dedicaban. Sin más esperar, entro sin importarle la posición en la que estaban.

-¡Ayase Eri!- el mencionado dio un brinquito al escuchar no solo que entraba alguien y que lo llamaban, si no el hecho de saber a quién le pertenecía esa voz

-¡U-UMI!

-Callate, hey señorita, les doy un minuto para que se vistan si no quieren que reporte esto

Aquellos dos jóvenes tras escuchar la amenaza se separaron y arreglaron sus vestimentas, Umi le pidió a la acompañante de Eri que por favor se retirara y esta de cierta forma espantada salió de esa aula

-Cielos Eri ¿¡En qué rayos pensabas!? Ten un poco de respeto, si vas a hacer ese tipo de cosas hazlas en tu maldita casa no aquí

-¿Cuál es tu problema? Como si esto te afectara

-No, no me afecta pero es tan desagradable el pasar por estos pasillos y escuchar todo lo que hacen aquí. Por favor compórtate como un caballero

-No Umi, ese es tu trabajo, recuerda que yo aquí soy el Rey- decía de forma seria mientras salía de aquel cuarto, dejando a un furioso Umi con ganas de golpearlo

Por otro lado de la ciudad, Honoka se encontraba sentado en una banca de un parque sin muchas personas

-Honoka san, perdón por la tardanza

-ah, Tsubasa chan, no hay problema- le contesto parándose de su asiento y sonriéndole a la chica que estaba en frente de él- De hecho no tiene mucho que acabo de llegar

-Me alegro, y bien ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

-Pues, quería llevarte a mi casa, aprovechando que no estará nadie

-Oh, que atrevido

-jeje... ¡N-no espera, no me refería a eso!- dijo completamente rojo al darse cuenta de las mil y un formas en las que se puede malinterpretar lo que acababa de decir

-jaja tranquilo. Me parece buena idea- dijo divertida la castaña

-Mou, eres mala

-hai, hai~

Y sin más estos dos partieron hacia la residencia Kousaka a disfrutar de lo que muchos conocen como una cita

 **Continuara…**


	4. Amores flotantes

Después de todos los sucesos ocurridos, Honoka decidió llamar a su "casi novia" a pasar una cita en su casa. Cuando llegaron a la residencia Kousaka, prepararon unas cuantas cosas y se sentaron en los sillones que tenían la sala de dicha casa.

-y, ¿Cómo te ha ido?- pregunto entusiasta Honoka

-pues, ya sabes haciendo de tercera rueda- decía divertida Tsubasa

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-por Eren y Anju, créeme, esos dos no pierden oportunidad para "demostrarse" cuanto se aman. Pero dejemos eso de lado ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?

-ah, pues a mí bien, a los del grupo… no tanto- decía agregando un tono triste en su última oración

-¿Eri san aún no se da cuenta por lo que pasa Nozomi?

-Bueno, en parte. Resulta que ahora Rin kun tiene novia y pues, ya sabes, Hanayo lo ama y cuando escucho esto…- Honoka recordaba todos los sucesos. Se comenzaba a sentir mal por sus amigos- ¿te imaginas a Hanayo poniendo las mismas expresiones de Nozomi?

-Debe ser muy triste estar en medio de todos esos líos

-ahh-suspiro- sí, así es

-bueno, que te parece si olvidas todo eso por lo que resta del día y vemos una película-dijo Tsubasa para relajar un poco el ambiente entristecido que se había formado- traje un poco de pan para acompañar la película

-¿Qué película quieres ver?- dijo emocionado desde el momento que escucho "pan"

-jaja, hmmm, no sé. La semana pasada vimos una de acción y la antepasada vimos una de comedia

-¿Qué te parece una romántica?

-Wow, Kousaka Honoka queriendo ver una película romántica, eso no me lo esperaba

-Oh bueno, pondré una de terror, con eso de que te encantan las de terror

-No, no, espera, veremos la romántica

Y seguido de esto se fueron a buscar la película, la colocaron en el DVD y se acurrucaron en aquel sofá. Honoka hacia su mayor intento por no quedarse dormido mientras que Tsubasa, más que prestarle atención a la película, solo veía los intentos fallidos de Honoka por no quedarse dormido, le parecía muy lindo y gracioso los intentos que este hacia hasta que no pudo aguantar más y cerró los ojos

-Hey, Honoka ¿quieres que la dejemos de ver?- pobre chico, estaba totalmente dormido. Tsubasa agarro el control de la TV para apagarla y con cuidado despertó a Honoka- Nee ¿quieres irte a dormir?

-hm, solo si te quedas conmigo

-Bien, bien, vamos-y así ambos se levantaron del sofá para irse directamente al cuarto del chico. Al llegar, destendieron la cama y se acostaron, uno muy cerca del otro. Ambos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos y de un momento a otro Honoka le robo un rápido y fugaz beso a Tsubasa, esta sé quedo impresionada por el acto tan repentino.

-Tsubasa, sabes que te amo ¿cierto?

-¿y porque no has querido formalizar la relación?

-Por que estoy esperando el momento indicado, quiero que sea algo extraordinario

-¿hablas de ir a una playa y en medio del atardecer, pedirme que sea tu novia mientras Maki san lleva su piano, toca una canción romántica y salen fuegos artificiales?

-Oye, ¡no lo había pensado! Que buena idea

-jaja tonto- al decir esto tomo con sus dos manos el rostro de su acompañante y lo beso. Un beso lento pero que por cada segundo que pasaba, el beso se volvía más apasionado incitando a querer avanzar más sobre el cuerpo de quien estaba a su lado

-Tsubasa…- Honoka se separaba solo un poco de Tsubasa para verla a los ojos, posicionarse encima de esta y volverla a besar, mientras que Tsubasa agarraba el cuello de la camisa del chico

Así se mantuvieron un tiempo hasta que Honoka fue bajando de la boca hacia el cuello de la castaña, sacándole un pequeño gemido. Tsubasa tomo el cuello de la camisa de Honoka más fuerte y la jalo haciéndole levantar los brazos a este para sacar aquella prenda y dejar completamente desnudo el torso del chico.

Esto era algo nuevo para ambos. Ya llevaban tiempo de estar saliendo en pequeñas citas y todo empezó después de haber cruzado miradas causalmente en uno de los concursos a los que μ's asistió; al termino de aquella competencia se volvieron a encontrar en la salida de la escuela en donde fue el evento, como Tsubasa llevaba el uniforme de aquella universidad Honoka se sorprendió, pues no se imaginaba el hecho de que le ganaran a la escuela en donde iba esta chica y a la cual sus alumnos le tenían mucho respeto. Tsubasa aquel día le felicito por haber ganado y se había quedado hablando con Honoka para saber su estrategia, aunque finalmente terminaron hablando de ellos mismos

-Ah Honoka- gemía Tsubasa al sentir como Honoka acariciaba su vientre directamente y subía sus manos acariciando todo su torso. Este se separó un poco para retirarle de forma delicada la blusa a la castaña y seguido a esto intento quitarle el sostén pero algo no lo dejaba continuar, y para él, era la dificultad para desenlazar aquellos ganchos

-¿Quieres ayuda?

-N-no, yo puedo… bueno si, ayúdame

-je- Tsubasa se levantó un poco para lograr desenlazar los enganches y con un poco de timidez fue quitándose aquella prenda, Honoka, en el último momento, agarro la prenda y la hizo a un lado

-Hey ¿puedo continuar?- pregunto inseguro, no quería hacer algo que Tsubasa no quisiera o que la lastimara

-C-claro

Honoka más confiado volvió a besar a Tsubasa y nuevamente siguió el camino de besos que había dejado desde su boca hasta el cuello, pero esta vez bajo hasta la clavícula y de forma lenta se dirigió a uno de sus senos. Lo besaba delicadamente mientras con su otra mano de igual forma acariciaba el otro seno, sacándole más de un gemido a Tsubasa quien intentaba de reprimir aquellos sonidos pero sin mucho éxito. Honoka besaba, lamia y muchas veces mordía aquel punto mientras se turnaba de seno. De un momento a otro Tsubasa se levantó haciendo que ella quedara encima de Honoka e hizo lo mismo que anteriormente él había hecho, beso y lamio su cuello e incluso dejo un chupetón muy visible. Bajo pasando por el abdomen y así siguió, hasta que llego a la zona que cubría el pantalón; lentamente fue desabrochando aquella prenda que para el momento era estorbosa, lo fue bajando al compás de su ropa interior y cuando este quedo totalmente expuesto Tsubasa miro a Honoka, quien estaba totalmente excitado.

El calor de aquel cuarto se elevó aún más en el momento en el que la castaña comenzó a lamer la punta del pene del chico, este comenzaba a dar gruñidos en señal de placer. Despues de unos cuantos minutos de solo lamer la punta, Tsubasa comenzó a introducir aquella extremidad en su boca, cada vez deseando más del chico.

-Tsu…Tsubasa agh- decía Honokal al momento de separarse de la chica y volverse a posicionar encima de esta. Honoka impaciente le retiro, así como ella había hecho con el anteriormente, aquellos Jeans junto a sus pantis. Ambos se acomodaron, preparándose mentalmente para el siguiente paso, no había vuelta atrás

-Tsubasa ¿estas segura de querer continuar?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No quiero que algún día llegues a arrepentirte

-Oye escucha, Jamás me voy a arrepentir de esto. Después de todo lo estoy haciendo contigo

-Pero… ¿y si algún día llegara a pasar algo en nuestra relación?

-hm, en ese caso lo recordaría aún más feliz por saber que mi primera vez fue con mi primer amor- decía besando a Honoka de forma lenta, un beso lleno de amor, un beso diferente a los otros, un beso en el que por fin podían aclarar el cuanto verdaderamente se aman.

-Bien… aquí voy ¿lista?

-si-decía mientras abrazaba al chico y ocultaba su cara en el cuello de este

Honoka con mucho cuida fue introduciendo su miembro dentro de su acompañante, Tsubasa hacía gestos de dolor pero le rogaba a Honoka que no se detuviera. Cuando finalmente estuvo completamente dentro comenzó a mover levemente sus caderas contra Tsubasa para que dejase de sentir tanto dolor, lo cual fue efectivo pues entre más se movía aquellos gemidos pasan de ser causados por dolor a ser por placer. Honoka fue acelerando cada vez más sus embestidas sintiendo así el placer que el cuerpo de su acompañante le ofrecía

-¡Ho…Honoka! ah…hmm m…más – pedía con desespero. El placer que sentía era demasiado, no podía evitar el arañara la espalda de su acompañante mientras este seguía besando, lamiendo y mordiendo el cuello de ella

-Ts…Tsubasa, no puedo… más, hm ah ah gh, voy a…- Decia el chico quien estaba llegando al clímax mientras penetraba con más fuerza a Tsubasa. La agarraba firmemente de la cadera para hacer más efectivos sus movimientos

-Yo… igual ah AHH

Las embestidas iban en aumento, cada vez más fuertes y rápidos eran los movimientos que para ambos eran sumamente exquisitos.

-Ah ah hm ah Tsu…Tsu

-Amh aah ah Ho… Ho

-HONOKA/TSUBASA- gritaron tras la explosión de placer que sentían cuando Finalmente llegaron al tan ansiado orgasmo. Se mantuvieron abrazados un buen tiempo mientras regulaban su respiración, tras esto se acomodaron nuevamente en la cama, se volvieron a mirar y se rieron, rieron de la felicidad que sentían en el momento, no había dudas de su amor

-Eso fue ¡Genial!-decia Honoka con una sonrisa en su cara

-jaja, no puedo negarlo- dijo para después acercarse más a Honoka, abrazarlo y depositarle un corto beso. Cuando se separaron Tsubasa se acurruco entre el pecho de Honoka y cerro sus ojos; Honoka hizo lo mismo, abrazo a Tsubasa y poniendo su frente junto a la de Tsubasa y se dispuso a dormir.

Al día siguiente los rayos del sol del día sabado comenzaban a salir pegando en las caras de los dos jóvenes que se encontraban abrazados. Tsubasa poco a poco comenzaba a desertar, su vista se hacía cada vez más clara dejándola ver a aquel chico que dormía junto a ella y con esto volvían los recuerdos de aquella noche. Al igual que ella, Honoka fue despertando, pero este parecía desconcertado, tenía una cara que claramente decía "siento que algo importante paso ayer pero no sé qué es" lo cual le hizo gracia a la castaña. Por la risa que esta emitió, Honoka recordó todo lo que habían hecho el día anterior y con un leve sonrojo le sonrió a Tsubasa

-Buenos días- le dedicaba Honoka

-Buenos días- respondio Tsubasa- dios me duele todo jaja

-¿En serio? Eso quiere decir que…-dijo preocupado

-que hiciste un buen trabajo- le dio un beso en la frente-uff, nee Honoka, puedo tomar un baño

-ah, claro ¿ya sabes donde esta no? En el mueble más grande están algunas toallas y cosas de mi hermana, siéntete libre de agarrar lo que gustes

-¿Yukiho no se enojara?

-nah, a ella le da igual

-bueno, nos vemos en un rato- le dijo mientras se paraba completamente desnuda para dirigirse al cuarto de baño, dejando a un Honoka hipnotizado por aquella vista.

Mientras tanto en algún otro lugar, se encontraba Rin fuera de una casa, se veía nervioso pero aun así no borraba esa sonrisa que llevaba desde el día anterior. Este día Rin quería impresionar a su nueva novia, así que para dar aquel impacto el joven compro un ramo de flores muy bellas. En lo que se preparaba mentalmente sobre lo que iban a hacer, Rin logro percibir a lo lejos la silueta de su mejor amiga quien al sentirse observada volteo su vista para mirar directo hacia la dirección en donde estaba Rin, cuando lo vio fue hacia donde estaba el chico.

-Hola Rin kun- saludo cuando estaba ya de frente hacia Rin

-Kayochin, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí Nya- dijo feliz de haberse encontrado con su mejor amiga

-hm ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto viendo a un costado de Rin, encontrándose con el ramo de flores

-Oh, esto es un regalo que le daré a Sana Nyan- le contesto mientras extendía el ramo de flores hacia ella, con intenciones de que viera las viera

-Wow… S-son preciosas Rin kun

-jajaja- se rio nervioso rascándose la nuca

-Rin ¿Qué crees que haces?- la puerta de aquella casa salía Sana furiosa, pues tal parece había malinterpretado la situación- ¿Por qué le das flores a ella en lugar de a mí?

-¿Qué? N-no Sana, no lo malinterpretes. Son para ti Nya- decía rojo de vergüenza por hacerle creer a su novia que esas flores eran para alguien más

-Oh bueno, en ese caso…-le arrebato aquel ramo- mejor las pondré en agua- le sonrio a Rin para luego volver a entrar a su hogar y en el bote de basura más cercano que encontró tiro las flores y volvió a salir de la casa

-Listo, ¿nos vamos Rin kun?

-¡Claro!, nos vemos kayochin

-S-sí, adiós

Rin comenzó a caminar tras de Sana quien volteo a ver hacia Hanayo con una mirada asesina, casi advirtiéndola de no acercarse a Rin. Hanayo se quedó un rato más en su lugar, no creía el tipo de mujer que era Sana, pero claramente había aclarado su teoría de que esa chica le haría daño a Rin.

Maki se encontraba aun en su cama, estaba despierto pero aun así seguía pensando en lo que paso después de acompañar a Nico a su casa.

~FLASH BACK~

Maki después de salir de la institución se ofreció en llevar la bolsa de Nico hasta que llegaran a al hogar de esta, quien feliz se la entrego. Nico estaba sorprendida, Nishikino Maki ofreciéndole llevarla a su casa para que llegue bien, y luego el hecho de cargar sus cosas. Sin duda el mundo se acabaría ese mismo día

En el camino hablaban de cualquier tema trivial, desde cómo fue su día hasta como fue el día de los demás, claro fue que no podían faltar las peleas por cosas minúsculas, era el pan de cada día.

-sabes, creo que al fin he crecido- decía entusiasmada al comparar su estatura pasada con la que posiblemente tenga actualmente

-yo no lo veo así

-¡haa! Pero si es muy notable, antes te llegaba aquí- decía señalando una parte un poco más abajo del hombro- y ahora ya alcance tu hombro

-wow, creciste mucho felicidades- dijo con sarcasmo Maki

-hmm, hace unos días escuche por ahí que las mujeres bajitas son más atractivas para los hombres- comento con una idea en mente para molestar a Maki

-¿E-en serio?

-sip~ ¿tú qué opinas Maki?

-¿Q-q-que dices? no tienen sentido

-Solo quiero saber si tú piensas que eso es así

-ggh, P-pues… todo es d-depende de cómo sea la persona- decía comenzando a ponerse rojo

-hmmm ¿y si se tratase de mí?- ya sabía cómo terminaría esto, el pelirrojo solo le diría algún tipo de insulto y compensarían una nueva pelea, esa era la idea e intención de Nico

-B-b-bueno supongo que así… cualquiera se enamoraría de ti- lo último lo pronuncio en un susurro que apenas Nico logro escuchar

Ambos después de lo dicho por Maki se sonrojaron y siguieron su camino en un silencio poco cómodo hasta que llegaron a casa de Nico

-Bueno, ya llegamos. Gracias por acompañarme Maki

-si no hay de que

Nico antes de entrar a su hogar se despidió de Maki dándole un beso en la mejilla, dejando al pobre Nishikino más rojo que su cabello

~FIN FLASHBACK~

-¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!?

-¿Maki, estás bien?- preguntaba asustada la señora Nishikino al escuchar a su hijo gritar de esa manera

-S-si lo siento

Por otro lado, Umi se encontraba en la biblioteca de la ciudad. Estaba buscando algún tipo de libro que lo ayudase a distraerse en sus tiempos libres

-¿Umi kun?- se escuchó por detrás del peli azul quien se dio la vuelta al escuchar aquella voz que lo cautivaba a escondidas

-Kotori, hola ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- solo vine a buscar unos libros sobre belleza

-¿belleza? Crei que dirías algo relacionado con ropa

-pues ya vez Umi kun, vengo a cambiar la rutina. Debo seguir buscando, nos vemos luego Umi kun- se despidió de este y se fue rápidamente. Una vez fuera de la vista de Umi se fue tras un estante, encontrándose con un hombre un tanto mayor a comparación de ella y camino hacia el

-lamento la demora-

-no te preocupes- el hombre separa tras de ella- ¿nos vamos?- y sin más ambos comenzaron a salir de la biblioteca

El peli azul se encontraba ahora en un centro comercial pues quería comprarse un helado que solo se podía encontrar ahí

-Sonoda kun- interrumpieron a Umi apunto de lamer aquel helado

-amm hola- les dedicaba, aquellas chicas estudiaban en su carrera en total no eran tan desconocidas

-¿ya escuchaste sobre el nuevo rumor de tu amiga Kotori?- decía una de ellas con mala cara

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaba un poco asustado

Las chicas sacaron un celular y se lo mostraron a Umi, este se quedó en shock tras ver las fotos que dicho aparato mostraba

-¿pero qué…?

 **Continuara**

 **Ya volví con un nuevo capítulo para ustdes yyyyyyyyyy….. Creo que es muy obvio que es la primera vez que escribo lemmon así que no me maten si no está bueno pls D: Otra cosa que quiero aclarar es que estoy muy agradecida de sus comentarios a pesar de que es la primera vez que escribo un Fic :,)**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO \\(^o^)7**


	5. Siempre para ti

-¿pero qué…?- Umi no lo podía creer, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Quién era ese hombre?

La foto mostraba a un hombre mayor que vestía de forma un poco formal, este abrazaba con un solo brazo a Kotori quien no tenía expresión alguna y recibía un sobre de aquel hombre

-luego de esa foto tomaron otra…- la chica cambio de foto para dejar a Umi más sorprendido

-esto es falso ¿cierto?- Umi comenzaba a sudar, estaba asustado de que aquel hombre le estuviera haciendo algo a Kotori. En aquella nueva foto solo se veía como el hombre sonreía de una forma poco inocente mientras abría la puerta de una residencia cualquiera al mismo tiempo que Kotori entraba a esta

-lamentablemente no. Al parecer quien tomo las fotos dijo que se acercó a ella para que le explicara qué es lo que estaba haciendo y aquel tipo solo le dijo que no interviniera

-¿Quién tomo las fotos?

-solo sé que se apellida Toujo –y tras terminar sus palabras el chico salió corriendo

Por otro lado….

-AH gh… p-por favor Ah p…pare-decía Kotori entre gemidos de placer/dolor

-N…¡No pague tanto para solo llegar hasta aquí!- Decía el hombre aumentando sus embestidas, fundiéndose en el cuerpo de Kotori

Kotori gemía más alto solo para excitar más a su acompañante y acabar de una vez con eso. Esta soltaba lágrimas, no de dolor ni placer, eran porque nunca se imaginó en esa situación y se devastaba al verse en ese momento

El hombre iba cada vez más rápido sobre Kotori hasta que finalmente llego a su punto de placer máximo, saco su miembro del interior de Kotori y se retiró el condón que llevaba puesto

-ah ah… wow, hiciste un buen trabajo niña. Tu cuerpo es incomparable al de otras mujeres, si sigues así ganaras mucho- decía lujurioso aquel hombre misterioso mientras se volvía a vestir al igual que Kotori

-G-gracias, pero… jamás volveré a hacer esto- dijo de forma baja terminándose de vestir

-Eso dices ahora, pero cuando más lo necesites o simplemente te quieras divertir, acudirás a hombres como yo que te den lo que desees bajo la condición de que les entregues tu cuerpo en su totalidad- dijo ya vestido, dejando a Kotori con un nudo en la garganta.

Kotori salió de aquella residencia totalmente decepcionada de sí misma, así que se dirigió a su departamento lo más rápido que pudo. Al llegar a este se derrumbó en su propio llanto, ¿Cómo pudo caer tan bajo? ¿Qué pensarían sus amigos de ella?, no quería imaginarse la reacción de Umi si se enterara de lo que hizo, pero fue por una necesidad muy grande, entonces no estuvo tan mal ¿cierto?

Se dirigió hacia su habitación y al llegar se tumbó en su cama mientras seguía llorando, volteo hacia la mesita que estaba junto a su cama y vio un sacapuntas junto a un lápiz. Esta sin dudarlo, rápidamente busco un pequeño desarmador y retiro el tornillo del sacapuntas, dejando aquella navaja expuesta en sus manos. Su voz se entrecortaba mientras seguía en su llanto, sin pensarlo dos veces fue enterrándose levemente aquella navaja sobre su brazo y la arrastraba hacia abajo causando una gran cortada; fue repitiendo este acto seguidamente hasta que se convenció a sí misma de que esto no la llevaría a nada, después de todo ya lo había hecho. Sin más se dirigió a su baño y se lavó las cortadas que desprendían cada vez más sangre, cuando termino volvió a su cama y se durmió aun con lágrimas en sus ojos

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo fue que te encontraste con Kotori?- decía serio el peli azul

-bueno… yo solo estaba dando un paseo por ahí junto a un compañero y vi a Kotori así que fui junto con mi compañero a saludarla, pero cuando le pregunte qué era lo que estaba haciendo un hombre solo nos dijo que no interviniéramos, abrazo a Kotori con un solo brazo y se fueron

-¿y porque les tomaste las fotos y se las mandaste a alguien? Sabes, seguramente ya todos se enteraron de lo que posiblemente este haciendo y no pararan de burlarse de ella o simplemente molestarla- decía un poco enojado

-¡Yo no tome las fotos! Mi compañero fue quien las tomo, yo le dije que las borrara pero no me hizo caso- se defendía Nozomi

-¡Mierda!

-¿y si visitas a Kotori? Solo llega como si fueras de visita, como si simplemente pasaras por ahí, di que compraste un pastel y que querías compartirlo con ella. Deberás observar cómo se comporta, pero no seas tan obvio

-¿eso de que servirá?- decía un poco rendido y triste, habían millones de razones que explicaban la situación y ninguna era agradable

-Lograras averiguar qué fue lo que realmente hizo, y si fue lo que pensamos deberás darle apoyo, ella no se veía muy feliz que digamos con ese tipo

-¿Tus cartas no dicen algo sobre ella?

-No siempre puedo depender de ellas

-ahh-suspiró- lo intentare, ojala haya una respuesta

Ya más tarde, Umi se encontraba en el perímetro en donde se hallaba el departamento de Kotori. Tal como le recomendó Nozomi, paso a comprar una tarta de queso, ya que, es el favorito de Kotori desde aquella vez que junto a μ's viajaron al extranjero.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a dicho departamento; El peli azul se preparaba mentalmente para todas las explicaciones que le podría dar Kotori, eso claro si lograban hablar sobre ello. Finalmente había llegado a la puerta de dicho lugar, estaba nervioso, no sabía con qué cosas se podría encontrar, tenía miedo, pero más valía la pena saber a fondo de que se trataba todo ese lio a simplemente dejarlo pasar y dejar que Kotori siga haciendo actos que la pondrían en riesgo más de lo que ella cree. Toco el timbre de aquel lugar y espero pacientemente una respuesta.

Kotori estaba profundamente dormida hasta que un ruido la despertó repentinamente, ella pensando que no sería algo importante le restó importancia y se quedó recostada, pero cada vez aquel ruido sonaba más insistente, así que con mucho esfuerzo se levantó de su cama, se dirigió a la entrada de su hogar y abrió un pequeño espacio de su puerta para ver de quien se trataba y ganarse una gran sorpresa al ver quien estaba tras esta

-¡U-Umi… kun- dijo sorprendida, no era un buen momento para recibir visitas, y menos de el- ¿q-que haces aquí?

-E-e-esto… y-yo pase a comprar una tarta de queso y me preguntaba si querías compartirla conmigo- contestó nervioso. Kotori de cierta forma sentía una pequeña alegría al ver que pensó en ella, era un lindo detalle-¿P-p-puedo pasar?

-Ah, c-claro, solo espera un momento… por favor

-S-si- Kotori cerró la puerta y rápidamente corrió a su habitación, se cambió muy rápido de ropa y se fue al baño a lavarse la cara, no quería que Umi se diera cuenta que estuvo llorando y mucho menos la razón de esto. Cuando termino volvió hacia la puerta y dejo pasar al peli azul

-Perdón por la visita tan repentina- decía avergonzado

-Tranquilo, no estaba haciendo nada- simulo una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo- gracias por pensar en mi

-N-no es nada he…-decía tomando asiento mientras Kotori se dirigía a la cocina por unos platos, cubiertos y un cuchillo para rebanar la torta. Cuando regresó ambos tomaron un plato y Umi abrió el empaque en donde se encontraba el postre y Kotori se dispuso a cortar una rebanada para dársela a Umi , pero en el momento en el que estiro su brazo para cortar la rebanada Umi pudo notar algo que lo dejo frio

-K-kotori… ¿Qué es esto?- decia agarrando el brazo de Kotori, dándole una pequeña vuelta a este para que Kotori pudiera ver de que hablaba

-Ehh, e-e-esto ¡n-no es nada!-se maldecía a sí misma, ¿¡cómo demonios se le olvido cubrirse su brazo!?- E-estaba jugando con un gato y-y entonces me araño y…- se sorprendió por el acto del peli azul, pues este se había levantado y la había abrazado con mucha fuerza mientras escuchaba como este comenzaba a sollozar

-Kotori… por favor dime que no es cierto- decía entre lágrimas Umi

-¿D-de que hablas?- Kotori comenzaba a sentir como estaba a punto de llorar nuevamente, ¿será que Umi sabe algo de lo que hizo?

-Unas personas te vieron con un hombre, este te estaba dando dinero y… dicen que luego se fueron a quien sabe dónde mientras este te abrazaba y ¡se rumorean cosas muy feas de ti que no soporto escuchar! Así que por favor dime que todo es falso- cada vez el chico lloraba más fuerte. Kotori se quedó impactada, no podía creer que la hayan visto y más que hayan expandido el rumor. Kotori se sentía mal, devastada, decepcionada, simplemente se odiaba en ese momento y más por ver que Umi estaba sufriendo por ella

Kotori no soporto más todo lo que pasaba y se abrazó aún más a Umi, comenzando a llorar

-Lo siento Umi kun, realmente lo siento, no fue mi intención ¡yo no quería! P-pero… necesitaba el dinero- decia. Ambos se abrazaron más fuertes, seguían llorando y desahogándose cada vez más fuerte. De en poco se fueron calmando, Umi miro por un pequeño rato el brazo de Kotori cuando ya se separaron, lo alzo un poco y con suma gentileza beso aquellas cortadas

-si necesitabas apoyo pudiste habérmelo pedido

-no quería molestarte, ni a ti ni a los demás. Además, necesitaba una gran cantidad de dinero y lo debía tener al momento… no tenía otra opción. Sé que todos están decepcionados de mí, y talvez ya no quieran juntarse conmigo pero… solo les pido que me comprendan

-¿y para que lo necesitas con tanta urgencia?

-…M-mi madre necesitaba una operación, así que acudió y en el proceso todo se complicó hasta el grado de casi matarla. Resulta que los doctores eran practicantes y no sabían que hacer. Dejaron en coma a mi madre y tras ello yo tuve que pagar su operación y su estancia en el hospital

-ya veo…

-E-eso no es todo, pues ahora que está en coma no tengo el suficiente dinero para pagar mis estudios y mucho menos para mis comidas o para pagar el departamento. Busque un empleo, pero ninguno pagaba lo suficiente para que abasteciera mis necesidades cuando lo necesitara-Decía triste

-Kotori… veo que estas sufriendo mucho, no te sientas mal por lo que hiciste, es muy claro que estabas desesperada por encontrar una solución y espero que veas que esa no fue la mejor solución-decía serio Umi, pero con un toque de comprensión

-Sí, ya lo comprendí muy bien

-¿Pero sabes algo?... me da igual si crees que yo o los demás no te van a perdonar esto-Umi sostuvo las manos de Kotori, quien lo veía directamente a los ojos- yo a partir de ahora cuidare de ti

-¿Q-qué?

-lo que escuchaste, te apoyare en todo lo que necesites, si necesitas dinero yo te lo daré, si necesitas un abrazo aquí estaré, si quieres llorar seré tu hombro de apoyo, lo que sea… solo no quiero que vuelvas a afrontar problemas como estos sola

-Pero algún día tendría que hacerlo, algún día tendría que enfrentar las cosas sola

-Tal vez, pero ya viste el resultado. A sí que por favor, déjame afrontar esto contigo

-Umi kun…

-P-pero no me refiero a que no tengas tus propias decisiones, al contrario, te ayudare a hacer más eficaces tus ideas y a tener un buen resultado, supongo que así las cosas serán más simples. Y-y así tú también me ayudas y todos felices y…y-decía nervioso, pues Kotori comenzó a sostener con sus dos manos los costados de su rostro. Le dio una sonrisa sincera y lo jalo hacia ella, acortando así la distancia entre sus labios.

Umi tenía los ojos como plato por el acto tan repentino, comenzó a ponerse más nervioso y rojo, Kotori se dio cuenta de esto, así que profundizo el beso aún más rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico mientras que este con más confianza y de igual forma rodeaba con sus brazos su cadera.

-Gracias Umi kun, no sabes cuánto te amo- decía tras separarse del beso

-¿E-e-en serio? – decía incrédulo

-sip~

-¡Y-yo igual! No sabes desde hace cuánto lo he hecho

Ambos se volvieron a abrazar, dejando así formalizada su relación. Cuando se separaron volvieron a sentarse en sus lugares y, ahora sí, partieron la torta y comenzaron a degustarla en silencio, un silencio reconfortante.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Yuki. Dos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en los sillones de dicha casa

-ahh, hoy fue muy divertido ¿no crees Sana nyan?- decía Rin de forma feliz

-sí, si- dijo Sana indiferente

Rin sintió como su celular vibro y un ruidito salía de este indicando que tenía un nuevo mensaje

 _Kayochin u:_

 _Rin kun, perdón si te molesto en tu sita pero necesito hablar contigo sobre Yuki san, no sé si pueda marcarte o nos vemos algún otro día, pero en serio quiero hablar seriamente sobre ella_

Rin se quedó extrañado, ¿Qué quería hablar Hanayo sobre Sana? Como el ambiente en ese momento se volvió un poco pesado entre Sana y Rin, el chico le pidió a Sana que si podía salir un momento y está sin expresión alguna le dijo que no había problema, Rin ya se empezaba a hartar de esa actitud. Cuando salió de la casa marco al número de Hanayo y espero a que contestara

-¿ _sí?_

 _-kayochin, ¿de qué querías hablar Nya?_

 _-ah_ , _sobre eso… solo quería que supieras que ella no me da buena espina_

 _-¿eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?_

 _-Bueno… es que siento que van muy rápido, y ¿no crees que es raro que Sana antes te veía y no decia nad, y que de un día a otro salga con que simplemente está enamorada de ti?_

- _¿Estas insinuando que Sana es como la mayoría de las chicas en nuestra universidad?_

 _-P-pues no te parece un poco sospechoso, s-sabes, será mejor que hablemos otro día_

 _-No, espera, ¿Qué acaso piensas que no se me cuidar con las mujeres de Otonokizaka?_

 _-N-n-no es eso…_

 _-¿entonces? Solo déjame decirte una cosa, Sana no es como las demás_

 _-P-pero ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? No la conoces tanto tiempo y…_

 _-Kayochin, gracias por tu "advertencia" pero estoy bien_

Rin cortó rápido la llamada, ¿en serio Hanayo solo lo llamaba para eso? Él sabe lo que hace. Es cierto que aún no la conoce bien, pero para eso salen ¿no? Para conocerse mejor.

Rin entro nuevamente a la casa un poco fastidiado

-¿Que paso Rin?

-Nada nya, solo Kayochin…

-siento que le prestas más atención a ella- decía enojada Sana

-p-pero es mi mejor amiga

-¿y? me dejas aun lado por ella, hoy casi te vas con ella y olvidabas nuestra cita, y sin contar que solo anduviste hablando de ella- Sana tenía una idea para hacer caer a Rin, así que primero debería molestarlo un poco

-Eso no es cierto nya- decía un poco asustado

\- ¿quieres recompensarme por eso?

-S-si

-Bien entonces no le hables, no quiero que estés cerca de ella

-P-pero, cuando este en μ's no la puedo ignorar

-ahh como quieras, yo solo quiero hacer más bonita nuestra relación y tú no quieres apoyar

-…-Rin se quedó pensando un momento- B-bueno, no creo que haya tanto problema si no le hago caso por unos días

-así se habla Rin- Sanase abalanzó hacia Rin y lo abrazo, mientras que muy lejos de ahí Hanayo se lamentaba por lo que había hecho y dicho

El lunes había llegado para desgracia de muchos, entre ellos Hanayo quien no quería ir a la universidad, pero necesitaba hablar con Rin y aclarar bien lo que quería decir el sábado.

Hizo su rutina de siempre y cuando ya estaba bien arreglada salió de su hogar y se dirigió a Otonokizaka. Al llegar a la esquina en donde siempre esperaba a Rin se percató que este no estaba así que lo espero un rato, Rin no llegaba y ya habían pasado 15 minutos, Hanayo sin más esperanzas se fue sola hacia su universidad. Cuando llego observo a unos metros a Rin, así que corrió hacia el

-Rin kun, que bueno que te encuentro… hm- Hanayo no se había percatado de la acompañante de Rin en ese momento

-¿así que te doy mala espina eh?- decía enfadada Sana-¿me estás diciendo perra?

-¿Q-qué? N-no y-y-yo no…

-tranquila, Rin me lo dijo todo

-Rin…-Hanayo vio a Rin y este no tenía expresión alguna

-gh… Ya veo, ¿así que manipulaste a Rin para que no me hiciera caso y estuviera en mi contra, no es así?

-¿eh?- tanto Rin como Sana se extrañaron ante lo dicho por la más baja. Por un lado Rin se comenzaba a sentí raro por estar en todo ese lio, mientras que Sana ya estaba desesperada, pues por Hanayo, Rin era un caso perdido

-¡tú solo quieres aprovecharte de la inocencia de Rin como todas las que están en esta universidad!-decía furiosa Hanayo

-¡Kayochin no le hables así!

-aggh, ¿saben algo? Me rindo, Rin terminamos.

-E-espera Sana ¿Por qué?- le pregunto un poco triste

-¿todavía preguntas porque? Obvio, por esa entrometida-señalaba a Hanayo mientras que esta solo comenzaba a palidecer-… adiós- Sana comenzó a caminar lejos de Rin y Hanayo. Qué raro, Sana nunca se había desesperado tan rápido con alguien, pero en serio que era Rin un estúpido inútil para ella, esbozó una sonrisa, simplemente estaba feliz por dejar a Hanayo con un problema con Rin

Rin quiso correr tras de ella pero Hanayo lo detuvo sosteniéndole su camisa

-Rin por fav…

-¿¡Por qué te entrometes tanto en mis asuntos!?- Rin no dejo terminar a Hanayo tras aquel grito- Todo iba bien hasta que llegaste tú y arruinaste todo

-¿en serio crees que si todo estaba bien entre ustedes ella te hubiera dejado así?- le contesto de forma firme

-gh ¡me da igual! Pude haber tenido algo serio con ella. Ahora resulta que no puedo salir con nadie porque siempre estas pegada a mí- esa frase

-N-no espera, Rin kun

-¡Ya déjame! No te necesito, todo fue tu culpa…- Rin se dio media vuelta dejando tras sí una Hanayo con el corazón destrozado

-¡RIN KUN!

 **Continuara…**

 **Que tal el capítulo eh? Hehe disculpen si quedo algo raro, es solo que he estado muy ocupada ewe no ya en serio, pero buee**

 **Posiblemente el próximo capítulo tarde en estar listo, pero necesito que me digan:**

 **¿Qué quieren para el siguiente episodio?**

 **-NicoMaki**

 **-NozoEri (explicación sobre porque Eri es así y bla bla bla)**

 **Ojala respondan :B y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)**


	6. Así debe ser

-¡RIN KUN!- gritaba Hanayo después de ver como Rin se marchaba, estaba devastada ¿cómo se salio de su control el asunto? Fue tan rápido, estaba tan desesperada por proteger a Rin... No, estaba desesperada por que bien sabia que Rin no la amaba, y ahora todo se perdió, desde la amistad hasta la muy pequeña posibilidad de que lograrán estar juntos. Las personas que pasaban cerca de ella la veían con rareza, otros con burla, y los que presenciaron la escena la veían con lastima, mientras que ésta solo lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Ah, otra vez entro sin compañía ¿por qué nadie piensa en lo solo que me sien...? ¿Hanayo...?- el rubio iba pasando por la entrada del instituto cuando vio a su amiga tirada en el suelo y llorando como nunca. -¡Hanayo!- Eri corrió hacia donde su compañera.-Hanayo, ¿¡qué pasó !? M-mejor luego me dices, ven vamonos que aquí todos te miran

-¿E-Eri?...- Hanayo cayó en cuenta de que, efectivamente, todos los que se encontraban murmuraban cosas acerca de ella y lo que pasó, así que tomó la mano que Eri le ofrecía y se alejaron de aquél lugar. Se dirigieron al campus, se sentaron en las gradas y se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que el ruso se aventuró a hablar cuando vio que Hanayo estaba más tranquila.

-¿Me dirás que sucedió?- pregunto de forma tranquila y comprensiva

-No se si seas el indicado para que hable de eso

-hmm, tal vez si, tal vez no. No sabrás hasta que me digas, claro, solo si tu quieres

Hanayo lo pensó un tiempo, tal vez sea cierto que el es el que puede llegar a traer más problemas como el que le sucedió, recordando a Nozomi, pero él era un buen amigo y sabía que no importaba que tipo de problemas tenía, ella siempre podría contar con él. Le contó todo, desde que Rin consiguió a Sana, la forma en la que ella lo trataba y demás, hasta lo que pasó hace solo algunos minutos. Eri escuchaba atentamente.

-Ya veo... Entonces tu lo amas ¿no es así?

-S-si...

-je... Rin debe estar completamente ciego, creo que era un poco obvio que lo querías. Es un estúpido, ¿¡cómo es que le haces eso a tu amiga de la infancia y que aparte no te des cuenta de lo que ella siente por ti!?

-Tu no eres el mejor ejemplo de lo que no se debe hacer, ¿verdad papachika? Tal vez lo saco de ti-esto lo dijo en un susurro que el ruso logro percibir a duras penas

-¿A qué te refieres? - dijo confundido Eri, pero para su desgracia la campana sonó indicando el inicio de las clases

-Ah, no pienso entrar, No me siento bien. Nos vemos mañana- dijo Hanayo agarrando sus cosas lista para irse

-E-espera, dime a que te referías con eso- dijo casi suplicando

-je je, habla con Nozomi chan, quizás y ella te ayude ahora- y sin más Hanayo se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a un Eri confundido. -

Las clases pasaron lentas para Nozomi, sin embargo no se le hacía para nada aburrido. Ella ponía mucho empeño en sus estudios, necesitaba triunfar en la vida, su vida. Nozomi se encontraba en una cafetería cerca del instituto pues Eri le pido que si podía ir, según él quería contarle algo interesante y también debía preguntarle algo.

-Nozomi, perdona la demora- dijo Eri tomando asiento en la mesa donde se encontraba su amiga

-Claro, no te preocupes- contestó con una sonrisa, a pesar de todo lo que le ha hecho sentir el rubio a Nozomi, ésta no podía negarse ante él.-y... ¿Qué querías contarme Erichi?

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas la chica con la que Rin solía salir? Pues le hizo una mala pasada a Hanayo, pues ya vez que a ella le gusta Rin- relataba todos los sucesos que le había comentado Hanayo de una forma muy seria- El caso es que hoy Sana terminó con Rin por, supuestamente, la culpa de Hanayo. Rin se lo creyó todo y pues... Rin ya no quiere saber nada de Hanayo

-... - la miko se quedó en shock hasta que reaccionó- y ¿por qué me lo cuentas a mí?

-oh, cuando termine de hablar con Hanayo ella me dijo que hablara contigo... Ah, otra cosa que no entiendo es que me dijo que yo no era el mejor ejemplo para hablar de eso. Creo que más que nada quería que tu me explicaras el por qué dijo eso- _Hanayo si que es lista, pero no deberia entrometerse entre erichi y yo_

\- se dijo a sus adentros. Le sonrió a Eri y se levantó de su lugar- Bueno, aún no puedo decirte a que se refiere, pero pronto lo haré, tranquilo. Debo irme, nos vemos- dijo rápido y salió de aquél local

-S-si, adiós. _Nonozomi si que es extraña... e interesante- susurraba de forma pícara_

Maki se encontraba de salida de su facultad, en ningún momento del día se encontró con alguno de sus compañeros de grupo, así que estuvo solo todo el día. Ese sentimiento de soledad le hacía recordar su infancia, el como sus padres lo obligaban y sermoneaban a estudiar medicina y seguir el legado familiar, algo que obviamente en ese entonces no quería, pero de poco en poco fue accediendo, era su destino. Él creyó haber olvidado todos esos recuerdos desde que conoció a M's, pero últimamente creía que todos se estaban distanciando; solo había una persona a la que consideró que nunca se alejo de él, esa persona de la cual se había enamorado, pero sabía que ella no lo veía de tal forma. Suspiro mientras salía de Otonokizaka y partía directo a su hogar, hasta que escuchó que lo llamaban. Busco quién gritaba con aquélla intensidad su nombre, hasta que sintió que un cuerpo lo abrazaba de repente, haciendole casi perder todo su equilibrio.

-Maaaki kun~ ¿ya te vas?- preguntó una pelinegra

-S-si- contestó Maki sonrojado por la sorpresa que le dio y aparte la forma en la que lo miraba

-ohh, y yo que creía que me esperarías para llevarme a casa mientras te llevabas mis cosas- bromeaba con el pelirrojo haciéndolo sonrojar más, algo muy tierno según ella

-C-callate, solo fue aquel día, no es para tanto

-je je, ¿tienes planes hoy, en éste preciso momento?

-hmmm no

-Que bien, sígueme- Nico tomo la mano de Maki mientras lo llevaba corriendo

-Hey, espera, ¿a dónde vamos?-dijo desconcertado, de lo cual no consiguió respuesta y siguió corriendo, pues que Nico le tomara la mano de esa forma le parecía agradable y no se separaría.

Corrieron una larga distancia hasta que Nico se detuvo en uno de los cines de la ciudad

-¿para qué me trajiste aquí?- Maki seguía jadeante

-¿Qué no es obvió? Veremos una película. Toma tu entrada- decía mientras que le pasaba dicho papel

-¿Tenías ésto planeado?

-Algo así- le sonrió y seguido por él entraron al cine de forma casual

Maki iba tranquilo analizando el boleto hasta que vio cual era la función. ¡Era una película romántica! Maki se comenzó a sonrojar ¿por qué Nico lo llevaría a ver ese tipo de películas?

-N-Nico, ¿la película es de a-amor?

-¿hmm? ¡Eh!- Nico observó el boleto con un enorme sonrojo en su rostro

-¿¡por qué esa expresión!? ¿No sabías o qué?

-Por su puesto que no, me regalaron las entradas y me dijeron que era una película que tú querías ver- decía roja de vergüenza e ira, que ingenua era

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Gezz, unos compañeros- dijo haciendo un puchero

-¿Y les creíste? Por dios- decía Maki incrédulo por lo ingenua que fue Nico- espera, ¿aceptaste las entradas solo porque según era una película que yo quería ver?

-T-t-tal vez...

Nico estaba totalmente sonrojada, algo que a Maki le parecía muy lindo. Cayó en cuenta de que todo lo que hizo era para él mismo, algo que se supone que le gustaría, así que solo suspiro y se dirigió a la sala donde se presentaría la película

-¿A-a dónde vas?

-A ver la película- dijo indiferente, aunque feliz- ¿vas a entrar o te quedarás ahí?

Nico solo sonrió y corrió a un lado del pelirrojo mientras entraban a la sala.

En el transcurso de la película, ambos veían atentamente la pantalla. Maki de vez en cuando miraba a Nico, la analizaba, sus expresiones, su ropa, todo lo observaba. Nico volteo a verlo y ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, y estuvieron así un largo tiempo hasta que un ruido llamó la atención de la mayor y rápidamente volteo a ver la pantalla sonrojandose al igual que Maki.

Al salir de la función, Nico iba llorando por el final de la película mientras Maki la veía divertido.

-Nee, Maki kun ya es un poco tarde y debo irme así que...

-Te acompaño- Maki no dejo terminar la frase de Nico, quien solo sonrió y le dijo que se fueran.

-Maki, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro, que necesitas

-Necesito que mientras hago la cena cuides a mis hermanos, hoy mi madre no llegará a cenar así que luego mis hermanos no me dejan cocinar bien. A cambio de eso podrás quedarte a degustar la deliciosa comida de Nico~

-ja ja de acuerdo

Al llegar a la casa de Nico...

-Oh, Nee-chan ha vuelto- gritaba Kokoro para que sus hermanos escucharán- uh, ¿Maki-san?

-H-hola Kokoro chan- Maki entraba a la residencia Yazawa y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala

-Eh, Maki-onii chan vino de visita- decía alegre Kokoa

-Maki vino hoy a jugar con ustedes ¿no es así?- le decía Nico a sus hermanos

-S-si

-vayan con él, yo prepararé la cena

-¿Maki se quedará a cenar?- preguntaba Kokoro

-Claro- le sonreía Nico a sus hermanos dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Hurra- decía de forma monótona Koutaro

Ya después de un rato Maki comenzó a convivir con los pequeños, le era divertido ya que éstos le prestaban mucha atención a lo que decía o hacia. Kokoro le mostró un pequeño piano de juguete y le pidió a Maki que tocará algo para ellos, pues les había contado que era experto en dicho instrumento.

-hmm, no se que podría tocar. Por que no mejor les enseño como tocar alguna melodía

-¡Si!

-Bueno, recuerden la secuencia- Maki toco cuatro notas de dicho piano de forma lenta para que los menores observaran, después ellos repitieron lo que hizo. Nuevamente toco las mismas notas agregando unas cuantas más, y así siguieron hasta lograr una versión corta y simple de una canción que el titulaba "START: DASH!"

-Waah lindo- dijo asombrado Koutaro

-¿Maki-onii chan compone todas estas canciones?- preguntaba con igual asombro Kokoa

-Si, tengo muchas más

-la cena está lista- decía alegre Nico, quien acababa de llegar a la sala

-En seguida vamos- dijeron los tres Yazawas corriendo hacia la mesa

-vamos Maki... ¿Maki? - Nico veia como Maki observaba el pequeño piano de forma nostálgica

-MI primer piano fue uno como estos, diseño y color- decía con una sonrisa

-Bueno, tu siempre fuiste bueno en eso, tal vez puedas tener dos profesiones- decía en broma Nico sacándole una risilla al pelirrojo- vamos, es hora de que tu boca experimente la mejor comida del universo preparado por la gran Nico ni Nico chan.

-Ojalá sea cierto

Y así ambos se fueron a la mesa y degustaron la cena en compañía de los menores. La comida no era la gran cosa, no era muy elegante, pero para Maki, tenía un toque especial que desde hace mucho no probaba pero no podía descifrar el qué era lo que la hacia tan especial y deliciosa. Al terminar de cenar Maki se despido de los pequeños, prometiendoles volver a tocar más canciones y jugar mientras se dirigía a la salida seguida de Nico

-Bien, debo admitir que la comida estuvo excelente ¿cuál fue tu secreto?

-hmm, tal vez el extra tomate... O tal vez el cariño, esfuerzo y dedicación de Nico en tu plato~

-Si, seguro fue eso- dijo un poco sonrojado el menor de los dos. Se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que Maki decidió despedirse y tres pasos después sintió como lo obligaban a voltearse, lo último que vio fue a Nico jalando del cuello de su camisa dedicándole un beso en los labios. Un beso del cual no pudo disfrutar bien, pues fue corto y al término de este Nico lo empujó y cerró la puerta tras de ella, dejando a un Maki totalmente confundido pero feliz

 **continuara...**

 **que tal ahora eh? perdon por tardar pero aqui esta y eso es lo que importa no? -8- ya saben que cualquier cosa que deseen desirme o pedirme son libres de hacerlo**

Gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo


	7. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

**r** Tres semanas después...

El rumor sobre Kotori a través de los días se volvió más escandaloso, haciendo que las mujeres del lugar la tacharan de puta, perra o prostituta, etcétera, y los hombres menos despreocupados intentáran someterla, diciéndole cosas como "yo también quiero uno de esos trabajos" de forma lujuriosa. Los comentarios no tardaron en llegar a los oídos de Umi, quien enfadado y a la vez preocupado, no se apartaba de Kotori causando sospecha entre los alumnos al igual que burlas. Claro está que esto también no pasaba desapercibido por Honoka, por lo cual tuvieron que contarle el asunto.

Era un nuevo día y los tres se dirigían juntos a otonoki, los tres decidieron empezar a llegar más temprano para evitar encontrarse con la multitud de personas, quienes se aprovecharían de dar burlas sin piedad si los encontraban. Iban pasando por los pasillos directo a la sala del club, pero tras doblar una de las esquinas se encontraron con un joven alto, pero no más que Umi, pelo castaño y ojos de mismo color, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no mostraba ninguna buena intención

-Minami Kotori, que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí- decía de forma fanfarrona mientras se acercaba a Kotori, sin tomar en cuenta la presencia de Umi y Honoka.

-Disculpa pero tenemos cosas que hacer- Umi se entrepuzo molesto entre aquel joven y Kotori cuando se dio cuenta de que éste estaba demasiado cerca de la menor

-¿ah? Oh, ya veo, ustedes dos ya tienen sita con esta hermosura. Que afortunados

-Si, somos afortunados de no ser personas tan ignorantes como tú, así que lárgate- Decía Honoka de forma retadora

-¿Ignorante yo? Pero si solo digo lo que es- el castaño empujó a Umi y a Honoka para quedar en frente de Kotori y tomarla del rostro- es solo una pequeña puta- decía acercando su rostro al de Kotori

-Por favor, ¡sueltame!- se quejaba la menor asustada mientras el castaño la tomaba por la cintura. -¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA!- Umi furioso corrió desde donde se encontraba y con una enorme cantidad de fuerza golpeó al castaño, lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo estampó en la pared, mientras Honoka se acercaba a Kotori para consolarla, ambos veían impactantes la escena y la menor no resistió y comenzó a derramar lágrimas en el hombro de Honoka. Umi al apreciar como su chica lloraba por causa de aquel hombre hizo que su furia aumentara, comenzando a golpearlo aún más fuerte.-Maldito idiota, ¡NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTELE!- sus golpes no cesaban, asustando más a Kotori, la furia lo había consumido

-Honoka kun, ¡DILE QUE PARE!- Rogó a su compañero, quien corrió y tomó a Umi de los brazos por la espalda

-Umi, vamos cálmate, ya le diste su merecido- Umi por más que le hablaban no lograba calmarse, por lo cual involuntariamente golpeó con su codo a Honoka sacándole todo el aire que este contenía, haciéndolo caer al piso. Kotori al ver ésto no dudo en correr a ayudar a su amigo

-Umi, ¡por favor ya vasta!-y tras ese gritó de dolor, Umi cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía, dejando al casi inconsciente castaño tirado en el suelo.

-¿Kotori?... Y-yo lo siento- dijo preocupado al salir de su transe, se acercó a Honoka y a Kotori y como pudo ayudó a ambos a llegar a las sala del club- Kotori, Honoka... Yo lo siento en serio, no se que me sucedió y perdí el control- decía arrepentido cuando ya todos estaban más calmados

-Por mi no te preocupes Umi hehe, pero tienes mucha fuerza- decía con gracia Honoka, causando un poco de remordimiento y gracia a Umi

-L-lo lamento, pero no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados- Umi se levantó de su lugar para abrazar a Kotori tiernamente, esta recibió el abrazo con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo

-¡Yo también quiero un abrazo!~ - Honoka se abalanzó a ambos, quedando así los tres en una reconfortante posición. Se mantuvieron un buen rato así hasta que escucharon la puerta ser abierta bruscamente, mostrando a un preocupado/enojado pelirrojo

-Umi ¿¡Qué rayos fue lo que sucedió!?

-¿Q-que pasa Maki kun?- la preocupación de Kotori volvía a hacerse presente

-Un tipo totalmente destrozado por aparentemente golpes, eso sucede. Maestros e incluso el director están buscando al causante de eso, según él dice que fuiste tú- esta vez mencionaba su relato mientras los demás miembros se iban entrando, a excepción de Rin - ¿realmente fuiste tú quién lo hizo?

-... Si, así es. Pero fue por que ese idiota lo provocó.

-¿Quisieras explicarnos el por qué?- preguntaba Nozomi de forma comprensiva. Tras su pregunta Umi miro a Kotori quien asintió con la cabeza levemente mientras miraba al suelo; Umi suspiró y les contó con detalle el asunto, incluso la parte en donde se hicieron pareja.

-... Si los maestros me buscan obviamente no contaré el asunto, incluso si me gano una suspensión

-Umi kun... - Kotori se sentía horrible, Umi podría ganarse incluso la expulsión por su culpa, sus padres podrían tomar medidas drásticas por esto, y todo por su maldita culpa

-Hay una salida fácil a todo esto... Podríamos decir que nosotros somos testigos de lo sucedido y decimos la verdad omitiendo detalles, simplemente decimos que el comenzó a molestarlo- decía despreocupado Eri

-Si, pero no creo que eso sea suficiente...

-ahh- Umi soltó un suspiro y salió finalmente del club dejando a todos preocupados, cuando salió se encontró con el director, como era de esperarse lo llamó a su oficina y sin quejas Umi lo siguió.

20 minutos después...

-¡Umi kun!- Kotori corría para ver a Umi y abrazarlo cuando este volvió al club- ¿qué sucedió?

-Oh, eso... Pues solo me gane una amodestación, tal parece que... Ya sabes "el rumor" llego a los oídos del director así que me dio un poco de razon

-Se los dije, exajeraron mucho las cosas- decía Nico ahora menos preocupada

Tras todo esto sonó la campanilla dando inicio a clases, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas facultades sin preocupaciones -

Rin se encontraba es la azotea del edificio, no quería entrar a clases, por alguna razón se sentía completamente solitario, él pensaba que era por la ausencia de Sana, su primer amor en teoría, pero aunque se imaginara que ella estuviera ahí aun le faltaba algo.

-Hoshizora san~ - decía una castaña de ojos azules, peinado de cola larga tomado por un moño, mientras se acercaba a Rin de forma feliz

-Shizuku ¿qué te trae por aquí?- Rin no dejaba de mirar a la chica frente a ella con una sonrisa, pues era su nuevo ligue

-¿Qué acaso no puedo estar con mi senpai un rato? Mou, eres cruel- hizo un puchero, del cual Rin al verlo no pudo más que tomarla de la cintura y besarle ferozmente, a lo que la castaña no se negó. Siguieron con su batalla de lenguas hasta que Rin comenzo a bajar hasta su cuello, lamiendolo y mordiendolo levemente.

-Shizuku... Te quiero aquí y ahora

-Entonces que esperas- lo alejó un poco para acercase a su oido y susurrarle- tómame de un buena vez- logrando encender al pequeño gatito quien en un rápido y ágil movimiento despojo a la castaña de su ropa y continuó con su camino de besos, Rin recargo a Shizuku contra la pared y se arrodilló para comenzar a lamer aquel lugar nunca antes conocido por él- Ahh H-Hoshi... Zora san más ah...- gemia la chica colocando su mano en la cabeza del chico. A pesar de ser la primera vez que lo hacía, lo hacía muy bien; lamia su clitoris de forma lenta mientras con uno de sus dedos la penetraba levemente

-No puedo más- Rin se levantó para bajar sus pantalones con todo y su bóxer mostrando su erecto miembro. Rin tomó a la menor y la volteo para tener una mejor vista de su trasero, y sin más la fue penetrando de poco en poco hasta meter por completo su miembro en el interior de la castaña.

-aah Hoshizora senpai... Más rápido... Aah ah ah hmm... ¿E-es su primera vez?- preguntaba aun entre gemidos

-S-si- Rin no paraba de embestir a su acompañante cada vez más fuerte, pero tras esa pregunta fue bajando un poco de velocidad- ¿L-lo hago mal?

-mientras no pares ambos estaremos muy bien~ - tras esto Rin, nuevamente "inspirado", continuó penetrando más rápido a su acompañante logrando gemidos más audibles entre ambos, aunque no les importaba eso en lo absoluto.

-Aahh, Ahh... ¡Rin!- Shizuku daba su último gemido tras venirse al mismo tiempo que Rin, ambos se quedaron jadeantes un rato hasta que se calmaron y vistieron.-Gracias por eso Rin senpai~

-oh... C-claro- decía avergonzado, su primera vez nunca se la imaginó de esa forma, pero sin duda fue una experiencia única... Que no dudaría en volverla a repetir. Estuvieron un rato en silencio abrazados hasta que escucharon el sonido del timbre anunciando el receso, por lo cual Rin se despidió de Shizuku y bajo a la cafetería para comprar una soda, cuando se dio la vuelta para irse chocó repentinamente con alguien y casi derramaba su soda en sima de esa persona.

-Lo siento... Hanayo... Mira por donde caminas - dijo un poco molesto

-R-Rin, l-l-lo siento- Hanayo hacia una pequeña reverencia para mostrar su pena y su disculpa

-Bah... Ya no importa... ¿C-cómo te ha ido? - Rin por alguna razón sintió una sensación de alivio al ver a Hanayo tratándolo bien, después de lo que paso sería obvio que no quisiera tan siquiera mirarlo.

-¿Eh? Aah... P-pues bien... Supongo- eso último lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible- ¿y tú?

-Yo de maravilla nya~... Quiero decir, bien- quiso aparentar un poco de madurez después de su "nya", tenía mucho que no lo decía

-he he me alegro por ti... ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy al club?

-Ah, eso... Estaba con mi novia

-O-oh, Y-ya v-veo- Hanayo volvía a sentir como su corazón se destrozaba, más bien, sentía como los pedazos de aquel corazón se quebraban aún más

-Si... Debo irme, adiós Hanayo

(nos vemos kayochin~)

-Si... Adiós... -

El final de las clases había llegado, Umi, Kotori y Honoka se dirigían a un parque fuera de la multitud. Disfrutaban los tres de unas crepas, Kotori de vez en cuando le compartía a Umi de la suya dándoselo en la boca, mientras que Honoka aprovechaba la distracción de este para darle un bocado a la crepa de Umi, este lo cacho y no dudo en perseguirlo como si de dos niños pequeños se tratase

-Honoka, si sigues así subirás de peso y llorarás ¡y no pienso ayudarte después! - le exigía a Honoka ya devuelta con Kotori

-Umi eres muy cruel~ - de pronto el teléfono de Honoka sonó- ¿Hmm? Es de Anju chan... ¿Hola? Hmm, ¿para qué? Oh bueno, nos vemos ahí. Chicos lo lamento pero debo irme

-¿Pasó algo malo? - dijo curiosa Kotori

-No se, de algo quieren hablar conmigo. Bueno adiós- sin más el chico se despidió y se fue

-Hmm creo que deberíamos irnos también Umi kun

-E-espera, Kotori ¿T-te gustaría ir a mi C-casa? No hay nadie así que estaremos más cómodos. S-solo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo... Por favor- rogaba literalmente el chico avergonzado, a lo cual Kotori aceptó con una sonrisa

Una vez llegaron a la residencia Sonoda se pusieron cómodos, ya era un poco tarde así que decidieron por hacer los dos la cena, optaron por hacer Hot cakes, lo cual fue mala idea pues terminaron jugando con la masa dejado un chiquero en la cocina. Al final terminaron y comieron alegres los Hot cakes, mientras los comían hablaban de temas triviales, cuando terminaron de comer, Kotori lavo los trastes mientras Umi arreglaba la cocina

-Nee Kotori- abrazo a la susodicha por la espalda-¿crees que hubiera problema si te quedas esta noche conmigo?

-Aww~ Umi kun, por mí está bien pero ¿y tus padres?

-Ellos no llegarán dentro de una semana

-Bien, pero ya que mi casa queda un poco cerca, vamos por mi pijama y mi ropa para mañana

-De acuerdo

Ambos salieron agarrados de la mano directo a casa de Kotori, una vez ahí Kotori subió rápidamente por dichas prendas mientras Umi esperaba en la sala, algo que llamó la atención de Umi mientras esperaba fue una foto de ella de pequeña junto a su madre "aquí aún eras feliz" dijo mientras tomaba la foto entre sus manos hasta que escuchó a Kotori acercarse, rápidamente dejo la foto en su lugar y se retiró junto a Kotori. Volvieron a llegar al hogar de Umi, este le ofreció que se duchara, Kotori aceptó; cuando terminó salió en una simple toalla cubriendo su cuerpo con un nudo, lo cual inconscientemente hizo despertar al pequeño amigo de Umi, quien rápidamente corrió a tomarse una ducha, todo esto sin ser notado por Kotori. Cuando este salio Kotori ya estaba en pijama (para su suerte tal vez), así que el también se cambio en otro cuarto para no ser visto por su novia. Cuando terminó busco un futon para que él durmiera ahí, pero fue tanta la insistencia de Kotori que terminaron durmiendo los dos en la amplia cama del mayor. Umi estaba a punto de dormir hasta que la voz de su chica lo saco de su sueño

-Umi kun ¿crees que estuvo bien que asumieras la responsabilidad de lo que paso en la universidad hoy?

-Claro, yo fui quien lo atacó

-Pero yo lo provoque...

-Kotori, nada de lo que pasa en Otonoki es tú culpa, deja de sentirte mal por eso ¿si? - dijo mientras se volteaba para quedar frente a frente a su novia mientras la abrazaba- recuerda, esto lo superaremos los dos juntos

-... Sip~- decía ya casi al borde de las lágrimas. Umi se acercó y la besó lentamente, se separó y Kotori lo atrajo nuevamente a él, esta vez con un beso más fogoso que el anterior; Umi introdujo su lengua tímidamente en la boca de Kotori, quien fue recibida con otra lengua pero más juguetona. Umi involuntariamente se acomodó encima de la menor sin separarse del beso hasta que sus pulmones tras falta de aire los obligaron a separarse

-Kotori... Déjame limpiarte de todo lo que te hizo aquel señor

-hehe, Umi kun... -lo abrazo tiernamente alcanzando su oído con su boca dándole un pequeño beso que causó un escalofrío en Umi- Por favor quiero que me muestres como es hacer el amor... Y no simple sexo- susurro

Umi tras esto volvió a besar a Kotori, pero ahora se dirigió lentamente al cuello donde se entretuvo, Umi recordaba que Kotori tenía un chupeton por esa parte del cuello en donde ahora besaba, así que decidió lamer aquel lugar tranquilamente. Kotori sabia perfectamente que ahí se encontraba uno de sus peores recuerdos, y Umi trataba de borrarlo robandole uno que otro suspiro. Umi le indicó a Kotori que levantara sus brazos, lo cual hizo sin chistar, le retiro tanto su blusa como su sostén, y tras una mirada de comprobación para ver si podía continuar, Umi se aventuró a los pechos de Kotori, los besaba tiernamente y con su lengua marco un camino de abajo hacia arriba en forma de espiral en uno de sus senos hasta llegar al pezon, sacando así el primer gemido de parte de kotori. Con su otra mano masajeaba el otro seno y se mantuvo así hasta que Kotori le rogó que fuera más lejos, así que se quitó su camisa y bajo los shorts de la menor, comenzando ahora otro camino de besos desde sus pechos, el abdomen plano de Kotori, y finalmente el monte de Venus

-¡E-e-espera Umi kun! Ese lugar... Esta sucio... - decía en un susurro apenas audible

-Si, es cierto que esta sucio a causa de ese señor... Pero dije que te limpiaria ¿no? - y sin más Umi se aventuró a aquel lugar que lo exitaba, lamia desde su clitoris hasta su entrada, muchas veces adentraba su lengua en su totalidad dentro de ella causándole gemidos más sonoros y constantes

-U.. Umi... Ah Hmm Ahh ah... Mm.. Métela... Por favor- rogaba Kotori

-como usted ordene- Umi se alejo de Kotori y bajo su pantalón mostrando su gran miembro erecto, para sorpresa de Kotori por su enorme tamaño (según ella). Lentamente lo introdujo en su novia mientras sentía como el interior de esta lo succionaba exitandolo aún más. Comenzó a moverse lentamente pero conforme escuchaba los gemidos de Kotori y su miembro era succionado por su interior este se movía más rápido, sus embestidas eran muy fuertes y veloces

-AAH UMI... Hmm más, se siente tan... Bien.. Ah

-Kotori... Agh ah...

Umi se aferraba a la cintura de Kotori mientras que esta enterraba sus uñas en la espalda del mayor, las embestidas eran tan fuertes que lograban hacer chocar el respaldo de la cama con la pared logrando un sonido fuerte por el choque de ambos objetos. Ambos estaban llegando al clímax y tras una fuerte embestida Umi termino de eyacular dentro de su acompañante quien también se había corrido.

Ambos jadeantes se acosaban lado a lado en la cama, hasta que Kotori hablo

-Gracias Umi kun~ eso fue totalmente diferente- dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-Te amo Kotori

\- yo también Umi kun

Y sin más ambos cayeron a los brazos de morfeo

Unas horas antes...

Honoka se encontraba fuera de UTX buscando a quien anteriormente lo había llamado

-Honoka san, ¿cómo has estado? - llegaba Anju con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro junto a Eren

-Bien gracias, eh ¿puedo saber para que me llamaban?

-Entonces no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasa ¿eh?- tal parece Eren estaba molesto

-N-no, ¿cómo voy a saber si no me dicen?

-Eren cálmate, Honoka san el asunto es sobre Tsubasa chan, note diremos del todo lo que pasa pero queremos que te prepares para todo ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, después de todo fue descuido de ambos...

-¿Se encuentra bien? - decía un tanto preocupado Honoka

-... No del todo, por favor queremos que vaya a verla, pero recuerda que debes estar preparado par todo

-comprendo- un tanto asustado Honoka salio corriendo en camino al departamento de su chica

-Son unos idiotas, ¿cuánta veces le dijimos a Tsubasa que usara protección?

-Tranquilízate, no es algo que pudieran adivinar que sucedería, además nosotros también lo hemos hecho muchas veces sin protección- dijo mientras se alejaba seguida de un tanto molesto y sonrojado Eren

Ya en el departamento de Tsubasa, Honoka entraba con toda confianza pues la puerta se encontraba abierta. Honoka buscaba por toda la casa a su amante hasta que la encontró en su recámara abrazando una almohada y sollozando, Honoka fue hacia ella y la abrazo espantandola un poco, aún sin saber que pasaba

-Honoka... T-tengo que hablar contigo

-Claro, dime que sucede- dijo con una mirada comprensiva

-Honoka... ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez?

-si... - Honoka se desconcertó tras eso ¿a qué se refería?

-¡Debimos habernos cuidado! - gritó otra vez en lágrimas- Honoka estoy embarazada

-¿Q-Q-Qué? ¿P-pero no se supone que en una primera vez no existía riesgo de embarazo?

-Honoka ¡eso es solo un mito! - la castaña se acercó a abrazar a Honoka- ¿qué haré ahora?

-¿Qué haremos ahora?...

 **continuara...**

 **bien, le dedico este cap a una amiga muy chida y que acabo de conocer :v**

 **dejen sus comentarios y recomendaciones plox uwur**

 **gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ;)**


	8. Decisiones presipitadas

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-Honoka se encontraba expectante ante la situación, ¡Tonto! Sus padres siempre le advirtieron sobre las consecuencias del sexo sin protección, y no solo ellos, sino que también Umi le recrimino acerca del tema "si, si, Umi, me cuidare" siempre contestaba aquello sin al menos la más pequeña pisca de la gran catástrofe que podría pasar después. No es que sea malo tener un hijo de Tsubasa, el problema era que apenas estaban planeando su futuro, apenas y podían con el cargo de los estudios.

-Honoka, yo no quiero que todo termine así de mal. A-ambos tenemos dos opciones… la primera sería renunciar a todo… y la segunda, e-es un poco extrema pero sería abortar al bebé…- Tsubasa seguía abrazada de Honoka con su rostro hundido en el pecho de este.

-¡¿Qué!? No…- Honoka alejó un poco a Tsubasa para mirarla a los ojos, esas opciones no las podía aceptar tan fácil, aunque bien sabía que todo eso fue producto de su descuido.- Podemos terminar de estudiar, al menos el tiempo en el que tú puedas continuar, s-solo deberías cuidarte y…

-Honoka por favor entiende, eso es muy arriesgado, además en mi instituto no aceptan mujeres embarazadas. Si lo que tú quieres es conservar al bebé, entonces ambos tenemos que dejar los estudios y así…

-¡No! Yo no dejare que olvides tu sueño por esto, yo sé que podemos salir adelante… ¡ES MÁS! Tu continuaras en alguna otra escuela que te deje estudiar a pesar de tu condición y yo buscare un trabajo de medio tiempo para mantenerte a ti y al bebé- era difícil para Tsubasa creer como Honoka de una manera muy madura decidía por el bien de los tres.

-Honoka… N-No sé qué sería de mí sin ti…- Tsubasa volvía a hundir su rostro en el pecho del castaño para desahogar todos los sentimientos que tenía por este embrollo. Honoka correspondía afectivamente el abrazo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la menor y le susurraba cosas para tranquilizarla, mientras que de igual forma comenzaba a derramar pequeñas lágrimas.

Después de un rato abrazados, optaron por recostarse en la cama de la castaña, debajo de las sabanas ambos miraban hacia el techo sin hablar, hasta que Honoka decidió hablar al darse cuenta de algo

-Oye, ¿acaso se lo contaste a Eren y a Anju-san?

-A-Ah, eso… si ¿Por qué?

-Oh bueno, es que ellos fueron los que me dijeron que no te sentías bien, pero Eren- san estaba muy molesto y Anju-san estaba preocupada. Ahora comprendo el por qué he he. ¿No le has dicho a alguien más?

-No… ¿a quién más podría decírselo?

-Pues no se… tus padres quizá…- Honoka sabía que si los padres de Tsubasa se enteraran de eso los matarían vilmente, pero al final de cuentas era la familia de Tsubasa ¿no? Deberían apoyarla. Si bien Tsubasa nunca le hablo sobre su familia, por ende tampoco la conocía, no dudaba en que su relación familiar no era tan mala, es decir, tan solo con ver a qué tipo de escuela la mandaron y que clase social ocupa. Era como Maki solo que con un poco menos de dinero

-Mis padres no se preocuparían ni en lo más mínimo. Si les decimos solo nos contestaran un simple y seco "ok, ¿y qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Qué los felicitemos?". Yo me aleje de ellos por eso y lo único que ellos hacen es mandarme una miseria de dinero y pagar mis estudios, sin contar que ni se preocuparon en despedirse apropiadamente de mi cuando me fui.- Tsubasa se giró para abrazar a Honoka mientras relataba el comportamiento de sus padres.

-O-Oh, lo siento… No sabía que fuera así

-No importa. ¿Qué pasaría si le decimos… a tus padres?

-Hmm, creo que como todos se enfadarían, pero definitivamente nos apoyarían, ellos ya te conocen ¿no?- Honoka le sonreía a Tsubasa para expresar que no había ningún problema- Al que le temo es a Umi- Honoka sufrió un escalofrió tras pensar en lo que le haría su compañero, claro que a Tsubasa no pasó desapercibido su escalofrío, lo cual le dio gracia.

-Tendrás que afrontarlo, a menos que ya no quieras que tenga a nuestro bebé solo para protegerte de Umi-san- Esta era una forma de poner a prueba a Honoka. Muy astuta Tsubasa, muy astuta

-Hmmm… ¡ESO JAMAS!

-jajaja luces muy tranquilo…

-Pues, no estoy tranquilo en si… estoy nervioso, pero ya te dije ¡lo afrontaremos juntos, venga lo que venga!

-Gracias, en verdad muchas gracias Honoka. Crees que tal vez hoy… puedas quedarte conmigo

-…Tsubasa, eres una pervertida fufufu- Honoka se colocaba una de las palmas de sus manos en sus labios y reía con una cara de total diversión, mientras que Tsubasa se ponía más roja que un tomate

-¡No me refería a eso!

-Jajaja, ya se, ya se, solo bromeaba. Si te hace sentir mejor con mucho gusto me quedare.

-Gracias

Cuatro días después, Honoka y Tsubasa habían conversado sobre el tema muchas veces para terminar en este último acuerdo: decirle a los padres de Honoka. Aquel día Honoka se notaba muy tenso, tanto en su casa como en la escuela, preocupando a varios de sus amigos más cercanos. Cuando acabaron las clases Honoka totalmente serio se negó a Umi y a Kotori cuando le preguntaron si podían acompañarlo hacia su casa.

-Nee Umi-kun, ¿crees que le esté pasando algo grave a Honoka?- preguntaba Kotori siguiendo con la mirada el rastro de donde su amigo caminaba

-Si, por su forma de actuar… esperemos que no sea tan malo

-¿Crees que no los quiera contar después?

-Tiene que, de no ser así lo averiguaremos

…

Honoka se encontraba en las escaleras de la entrada a UTX esperando a su novia, cuando la vio denoto a sus amigos junto de ella; era de esperarse que estuvieran con ella, después de todo hoy era un día en el que ella más que nadie necesitara de apoyo emocional.

-Honoka-san… dejamos a Tsubasa en tus manos- decía Anju con su típica sonrisa

-Uhm, no tienen de que preocuparse- Honoka, como todo un caballero, le brindo su brazo a la menor

-Cualquier cosa que suceda o se salga de control avísenos, y si a ti se te ocurre salir con una de tus estupideces créeme que yo mismo seré el que se encargara de cortarte esa cosa que te define como un supuesto hombre… ¿entendiste?- Eren amenazaba a Honoka, pero para su sorpresa Honoka ni se inmutaba

-Créeme, no sería capaz de cometer alguna estupideces más con respecto a esto. Yo quiero hacerte una pregunta, sé que tu apoyas incondicionalmente a Tsubasa pero ¿yo puedo contar con tu apoyo también?- esto sí que saco de su lugar a Eren, Anju junto a Tsubasa observaban en silencio. Honoka decidió preguntar aquello, pues ya se había hartado de tanta recriminación hacia él por parte de Eren

-…je, no cabe duda que con lo que quieres eres realmente serio. Tienes tan solo una oportunidad, confiaremos en ti- comiéndose su orgullo, Eren levantó su mano y Honoka la tomo dando un apretón casi diciendo "es un trato"

-Honoka, ¿podemos irnos? Siento que si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí me acobardare- Tsubasa abrazaba con fuerza el brazo de Honoka. Si bien decía acobardarse no era por lo que le fuese a pasar a ella, sino lo que le fuese a pasar a Honoka

-De acuerdo, nos vemos Eren-san, Anju-san- y sin más que decir se retiraron

El camino hacia la residencia Kousaka fue silencioso, Honoka no paraba de ver a Tsubasa, mientras que esta miraba hacia la nada mientras acomodaba sus palabras para no equivocarse siendo lo más sutil posible. Finalmente llegaron a su destino y con una gran bocanada de ambos y un suspiro entraron

-Con permiso- decía cordial Tsubasa al entrar

-Oh Tsubasa-chan, adelante. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- La mamá de Honoka atenta se mantuvo con una sonrisa

-Mamá… necesitamos hablar contigo seriamente. ¡Papá ¿podrías bajar un momento?!- la expresión de su madre cambio un tanto preocupada ahora, pero se mantenía con su sonrisa. El padre llego donde su familia bajo petición de Honoka. Era hora.

-B-bien, la razón de esta charla es porque queremos su apoyo incondicional, pase lo que pase, ¿está bien?- Honoka inició, dejando a sus padres un poco más interrogados.

-Primero yo quiero pedir disculpas, tanto de parte mía como de Honoka. Cometimos el error de comenzar a tener… relaciones más íntimas, solo que se salió de nuestro control, pues no usamos protección.-Continuó la castaña- el caso es que como podrán imaginar, yo ahora… estoy embarazada

-Antes que nada, decidimos decirles a ustedes primero por cuestiones familiares entre Tsubasa y, bueno, sus padres. Estamos totalmente conscientes de nuestro descuido, pero a pesar de todo lo pensamos y lo pensamos… decidimos quedarnos con el bebé- Expreso de manera rápida después de mirar a su padre que parecía querer recriminarles algo.

-Eh, no les estamos pidiendo que nos brinden bienes económicos o que conlleven todo el cargo, solo les pedimos comprensión y apoyo; al final de cuentas nosotros decidimos quedarnos con el bebé y nosotros nos haremos cargo.

-…Y ¿Qué piensan sobre sus estudios?- se dedicó a hablar con un tono serio el padre de Honoka.

-Tenemos la idea de buscar una escuela en línea para que Tsubasa no pierda conocimientos sobre su carrera, inclusive podemos encontrar alguna que conlleve terminar la carrera. Es solo cuestión de ver y encontrar

-… ¿y tú?- la madre de Honoka más que enojada parecía comprensiva.

-Yo por mi parte seguiré en Otonoki, pero a la vez conseguiré un trabajo de medio tiempo.

-Honoka ¿acaso crees que con un trabajo de medio tiempo vas a satisfacer todo lo que necesitan?, si lo que piensas es tener una familia primero debes de madurar.- decía su padre, él sí que estaba molesto

-… Si, tienes razón. Pero por eso venimos con ustedes, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para lograr satisfacernos, pero tal y como tú dices, no servirá para todo. Si necesitamos algo realmente nos gustaría que nos ayudaran, papá por fin quiero madurar.

-pero el querer madurar no significa que tengas que hacer una familia para lograrlo.

-Tal vez, pero no solo es eso… también deseo hacerme cargo del "error" que cometimos- dijo Honoka mirando a Tsubasa, quien tenía su mirada perdida por algún lado

-Bien, si ustedes tomaron su decisión y no piensan cambiarla, además que juran poner sus vidas para mantener una familia a plena edad… no pienso oponerme a su decisión, ya son mayores de edad ¿no?- la madre de Honoka quiso alivianar el ambiente con eso último, pues realmente solo tenían 19 años – pueden contar con todo lo que necesiten de mi parte. Eso sí, no quiere decir que lo que hicieron haya estado bien

-Si señora, lo comprendimos hace unos días- Tsubasa soltó una risilla-me alegro de contar con ustedes, juramos no menospreciar y echar a un lado lo que puedan brindarnos

-Jaja, más les vale. Creo que será mejor que te vayas a tu casa, ya es un poco tarde; mi esposo y yo tenemos que reflexionar un poco más, Honoka ¿podrías llevarla?- decía la madre de Honoka amablemente

-No hace falta preguntar, vamos~- Honoka le brindo una mano a Tsubasa, quien la tomó y juntos de las manos salieron de la residencia Kousaka. Caminaron en silencio pero sonrientes, pues todo salió mejor de lo que pensaron

-Nee Tsubasa, ¿los que están ahí no son Eren y Anju?- Ambos jóvenes se establecieron en una banquita de un parque, Honoka comenzó a boservar a su alrededor y noto la presencia de aquello chicos, amigos de Tsubasa

-Oh, sí, sí lo son- curiosamente en el momento en que los mencionaron ambos voltearon y se encontraron con sus amigos, y eso que se encontraban a un distancia un tanto alejada. En cuanto los vieron se encaminaron hacia ellos.

-Tsubasa, Honoka, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Todo bien?- Eren comenzó a preguntar preocupado y curioso, lo cual les hizo soltar una risilla a ambos chicos que se encontraban sentados.

Como ambos sabían que sus amigos solo se preocupaban por ellos, decidieron contarles todo lo sucedido y a detalle. Ahora todos se encontraban tranquilos y felices, la preocupación ahora solo consistía en: lograr terminar una carrera, encontrar algún empleo de buena paga, y que el bebé naciera sano, al igual que Tsubasa se mantuviera así

Harán todo por lograrlo

.

Por otro lado, en el cuarto de un pequeño departamento propietario de un peculiar ruso, este se encontraba boca arriba en su cama, observando el techo, fundido en sus pensamientos. Entre uno de sus vagos pensamientos se cruzó una peli morada, Eri solo rio ante la presencia de su amiga y continuo imaginándola; le daba igual la forma en la que se paseaba por su cerebro, ya lo había vivido antes en preparatoria y actualmente pasaba menos seguido.

-Nozomi… ¿Por qué me haces hacer esto?- decía el rubio pasando su mano por la parte baja de su torso hasta llegar a su entrepierna y acariciarla lentamente. ¿En qué estaba pensando ese Ayase pervertido? Simple, en su amor prohibido y olvidado, simplemente la imaginaba con su bella sonrisa, su mirada traviesa y juguetona que lleva, su amor hacia los miembros del grupo, todo y mucho más pasaba por los sueños del rubio quien se dio paso a masturbarse libremente tras todos esos pensamientos tocándose directamente.

Eri simplemente quería pasar lo que paso con muchas otras mujeres, quería hacerlo con Nozomi, la deseaba y no solo eso, la quería y la amaba. Lástima que nunca será correspondido

-Agh, Nozomi… Nozomi, gh- gemía el chico haciendo sus movimientos más rápidos y fluidos con su mano. Desde hace rato paso de solo pensar en su forma emocional a su forma física, y es que como no excitarse tras ver sus curvas, el enorme tamaño de sus pechos, era simplemente la mujer perfecta.

El rubio continuaba con su masturbación, estaba ya en su límite. Comenzaba a sentirse mal por hacer eso tras las espaldas de Nozomi, pero recordaba que últimamente la peli morada se había estado distanciando de él por alguna razón que no comprendía y eso lo ponía triste, pero a la vez furioso, ¿será que Nozomi estaba enamorada de alguien?, ¿eso tenía sentido? , tal vez no, pero para Eri sí.

-Nozomi… tú serás solo para mí… agh, Ah- soltaba su último gemido tras correrse en sus propias manos.- definitivamente… solo para mí

 **Continuará…**

 **Bien, tenía tiempo sin actualizar ya este fic. ¿Qué les pareció? Eh, eh. Tal vez fue poco peeero ahora ya saben un poco sobre lo que pasará… ja ja JA!**

 **Bueno ya saben cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia pueden decírmelo, no les cuesta nada nwn**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**


	9. Sin importar los demás

-Entonces… ¿piensas declarártele a Nico-chan?- decía Rin justo a lado de Maki sentado en las gradas del campus. Si bien el joven felino se había separado de su mejor amiga, él sabía que su amigo no estaba involucrado en absoluto en sus asuntos, lo cual lo libraba de culpas y dejaba su amistad intacta de cualquier maldad

-S-si, b-bueno… es complicado. La quiero pero… algo en mí no me deja ser honesto- se revolcaba con sus manos el cabello en forma desesperada- lo odio… me odio- se decía sentándose en las gradas mientras colocaba sus rodillas arriba y las abrazaba

-No digas eso Nya~, sabes que muchos desearían ser tú- el peli naranjo se sentaba a su lado colocando su mano en su espalda tratando de reconfortarlo

-Eso no me ayuda mucho sabes

-L-lo lamento…

-Ahh – suspiraba- ¿Cómo pude llegar a esto?

\- Pero… no se por qué te marginas tanto, solo es un sentimiento, o como otros le llaman "amor"

-Se supone que tienes novia ¿no?, debería saber que no es tan simple

-Pero yo no me preocupo tanto, sabes… me cuesta aceptarlo pero, soy exactamente como Eri. Sin sentimientos amorosos, solo puro placer- Hablaba sin preocupaciones

-Eso es malo… pero te lo dije, no me meteré en tus asuntos – por otro lado, a diferencia de Rin, Maki daba por perdido a su amigo, llegando tal vez al punto de ya no considerarlo como un amigo y pasar a ser solo un compañero. Claro es, que su amigo no conocía las consecuencias de sus actos; Maki sabía ligeramente el por qué de que Eri comenzara a acostarse con cualquiera, pues él se lo dijo, y que Rin tratara de compararse con él era tan desagradable, era como si un gato callejero creyera ser como un tigre de bengala solo por ser de la familia de los felinos

-Como sea, si quiero lo hago ¿no es así, Maki-kun?- trataba de hacer énfasis en el pensar del pelirrojo

-Lo tomaré como una broma- Dijo molesto

-Por cierto, ¿p-puedes ayudarme con algo?- preguntó nervioso

-Claro, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Shizuku esta haciendo unas pruebas de voces y quiere ver si tu puedes participar en ella, solo tienes que decir estas líneas

Maki comenzó a leer las líneas

-Son algo extrañas no crees

-Es que quiere que intérpretes al chico malo- sonreía aun nervioso mientras sacaba su teléfono y grababa con audios- Vamos será rápido, solo dilas con sentimiento, como si deberás

-Que extraños… Bien, aquí voy. Si yo saliera con alguien de un grado superior sólo sería por fama y entre más grande sea más popularidad tendré. Las de cocina son muy buenas candidatas, con ellas puedes hacer lo que se te plazca. Es más, hoy le diré a alguien que la amo, siempre caen ante mi- terminaba el diálogo

-Ohh, que genial, te queda el personaje

-¡Rin-kun! Hasta que te encuentro, debemos irnos- llegaba Shizuku

\- Bueno, nos vemos. Espero que te vaya bien Nya~, en ambos sentidos- terminaba alejándose de un totalmente rojo Maki

\- Esto definitivamente será complicado…

-Nishikino-san, ¿Cómo estás?

Sana se acercaba a él. Su simple presencia lo molestaba, gracias a ella fue que su amigo terminara así

-Yuki-san… bien- dijo de forma seca

-Y… ¿Crees que puedas hacerme un favor?- preguntó acercándose más de la cuenta al pelirrojo

-Que rápido agarras confianza ¿eh?, ¿Qué clase de favor?- seguía molesto

-Solo quédate así como estas- Sana tomó rápidamente el rostro de Maki y lo beso. Realmente no duró mucho, pues el pelirrojo la apartó de si mismo

-¿¡Qué crees que haces!?

-Gracias Nishikino-san~ - y sin más se fue, dejando a Maki asqueado. Al llegar con un grupo de chicas, estas la miraron con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Está lista la foto- dijo una de ellas

-Lo siento, pero nadie aquí será feliz… mucho menos tú príncipe escarlata- hablo viendo la foto en donde salía besándose con Maki

.

-Nicocchi, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntaba Nozomi viendo a su amiga. Esta parecía admirar un pequeño llavero en forma de tomate

\- Nee Nozomi… ¿Crees que tenga alguna oportunidad con Maki?- sonaba desanimada

\- ¿Hm? ¿Acaso tu…?- decía incrédula la mayor

\- N-no digas nada, solo contesta

\- Bueno… últimamente los he visto muy juntos, y conociendo a Maki-kun, a él se le haría posiblemente molesto o no te prestaría tanta atención como lo hace ahora

\- ¿Qué tratas de decir?

\- Que tal vez si tengas oportunidad, pero, no te ilusiones. Sabes que Maki es una persona complicada- Hablaba con sabiduría

-Cierto… ¿Cómo pude llegar a esto?- decía sin más recargándose en la mesa-… ¿Tú Cómo vas? Ya sabes… en Rusolandia

-Jaja, eres muy graciosa Nicocchi- dijo sarcástica-… No sé. Se a estado comportando diferente, aparte, ya no lo he visto con otras mujeres

-Hablando de no ilusionarse- soltó una risilla

-¿Por qué algo me dice que hablan de mi?- entraba un rubio tranquilo y con cierta gracia en él

-¡Ja!, nunca has llegado en mejor momento, ¿cierto Nozomi?- dijo tratando de molestar

-¿Por qué no mejor salimos de esta aula?- evitó a la peli negra. Los chicos accedieron a su petición y se dirigieron a la cafetería local

-Ayase-san, buen día. Me preguntaba si podrías venir entre está semana a mi casa para estudiar, se me esta complicando la materia y no tengo a nadie quien me ayude- decía una chica que parecía inofensiva, pero todos saben a lo que se refieren cuando hacen ese tipo de invitaciones

Discretamente Eri volteo su mirada incómoda hacia sus amigas, noto como Nozomi parecía no importarle y seguía hablando animadamente con Nico, quien tenía una expresión un poco preocupada.

" _Veo que no te importa que me traten de conquistar así, eh Nozomi" – pensó_

-Claro, no hay problema, ¿que tal mañana? No tengo nada que hacer- Dijo

-¡Me parece bien!, entonces hasta mañana- finalizó despidiéndose del ruso con un beso en su mejilla

-Oh vaya, parece que ha ocurrido algo en mi casa, debo irme- dijo Nozomi después de observar su teléfono móvil

-¿Eh? ¿fue algo malo? Podemos ayudarte si quieres- dijo Eri mirando preocupado a sus acompañante, Nico simplemente cerraba sus ojos después de un largo suspiro

\- No es nada grave, pero gracias por tu consideración. Nos vemos Nicocchi- y sin más se levantó y se retiró

-Ahh- suspiró – si que eres un idiota- habló Nico

-¿Ha? ¿ahora qué hice?- dijo incrédulo

-Nada, nada… ¿no recuerdas que tenías planes mañana?, Bueno, supongo que revolcarse con esa perra toda la tarde sería mejor… que ir a la presentación de Nozomi

-¿Presentación?

-Vaya que eres… ah. Mañana le otorgarán a Nozomi un diploma por mejor alumna, dará un discurso sobre su proyecto y lo presentará ante críticos internacionales para lograr su beca. Un momento realmente especial para ella… ella realmente esperaba que tú estuvieras ahí

Y eso cayó como un balde de agua congelada en Eri. ¡Tonto! ¿Como lo pudo olvidar?, estaba tan segado de que no le hiciera caso que se olvido completamente de aquello. Se sentía de lo peor, y seguramente Nozomi también. Pero… ¿por qué deseaba tanto que él fuera?

-Ella quería que fueras por algo más que solo una gran amistad. No debería decírtelo, pero, no soporto verla sufrir por ti así. Ella te ama desde que te conoció… pero realmente no lo vales- y como si de leer mentes ella supiera contestó su pregunta

-Ah, Nico-chan aquí estas, Maki lleva buscándote un tiempo. Dice que quiere hablar contigo… Hola Eri-kun- llegaba Hanayo dando el aviso y saludando a su amigos

-Ahh – suspiró otra vez- espero que ahora te des cuenta Eri. Nos vemos- Nico se levantó de su lugar y se fue junto a Hanayo, quienes hablaban de en donde se encontraba Maki

-…

-Joven, ¿usted pagará la bebidas de las señoritas que se acaban de retirar, cierto?- preguntaba nervioso uno de los camareros del local

-Si, si tome- entregaba el dinero sin contarlo

Si Nozomi lo correspondía, eso quería decir que tenían oportunidad de estar juntos ¿no?...no, después de todo lo que le hizo sufrir, al fin se daba cuenta de ello. Definitivamente él no valía nada ahora

.

-¿Sabes por qué quiere hablar conmigo?- preguntó Nico, esta solo recibió una tierna sonrisa de parte de la amante del arroz

-No es nada malo… Creo que al contrario te encantará

-Hablas como si fuese mi cumpleaños y me fuera a regalar un auto. Ni aunque fuera mi cumpleaños me regalaría nada

-Bueno no es un regalo pero… vale mucho más que eso- decía animada

Al llegar a la entrada de la universidad (el cual era un pasillo con árboles a sus contornos) noto gente de más, algunos tenía una mirada enternecida, otros simplemente parecían estar celosos. La gente estaba amontonada, aparentemente observando a alguien

-Eh… ¿por qué hay tanta gente? ¿dónde esta Maki?- preguntó desconcertada

Toda la multitud al escuchar a Nico comenzó a moverse a in lado, quedando todos junto los árboles en los costado, revelando un gran cartel con las palabras muy bien escritas "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" y un pelirrojo de espaldas con un ramo de flores en sus manos

-...M-Maki…- dijo en un susurro, estaba petrificada de la sorpresa, aún sin creer que era para ella. Comenzó a voltear hacia los lados y hacia atrás, intentado encontrar a quien se le dedicaba aquello. Pero no había nadie

El pelirrojo sonrojada se dio la vuelta y con una cara de total vergüenza que parecía estar enojado le acercó las flores. Trató con todo su esfuerzo dejar de sentirse así y quitar su semblante, lo único que pudo lograr fue sonrojarse más, pero al menos ya no parecía enojado

-N-Nico-chan, por favor sal conmigo. Estos días han sido difíciles para mi, pero, a la vez tan hermosos. Pude acercarme más a ti y… realmente puedo estar feliz de decir que estoy enamorado de ti- tomó con su mano libre la de Nico. Ambos se miraban felices, pero, justo cuando Nico iba a hablar una voz femenina reconocida por todos resonó

-Maki-kun, ¿cómo puedes hacerme esto?- fingía un falso dolor una castaña- Creí que me querías

-Maki… ¿D-de qué esta hablando?- preguntó Nico. No… No podía pasarle esto, además era Sana, él ni siquiera hablaba con ella… ¿o sí?

-No te hagas la santa Yazawa, Maki-kun me dijo a mi hoy en sus horas libres que me quería, inclusive me beso- ahí estaba la foto, en donde Maki aparecía besándose con Sana en las gradas. La foto a simple vista se denotaba real, y lo peor… Maki parecía no negarse

-¡Eso nunca paso!, ella simplemente llegó y me beso, pero, te juro que me separe de ella lo más rápido que pude. Yo ni siquiera hablo con ella, no puede gustarme- le decía a Nico, quien no se movía

-Pero Maki… tu no quieres salir por gusto con alguien de un grado dos veces superior, tu mismo lo dijiste- Sana tomaba su celular y mostraba una nota de audio:

" _Si yo saliera con alguien de un grado superior sólo sería por fama y entre más grande sea más popularidad tendré. Las de cocina son muy buenas candidatas, con ellas puedes hacer lo que se te plazca. Es más, hoy le diré a alguien que la amo, siempre caen ante mi" – sonó el audio_

-Nico ¡yo no dije eso!, Rin fue quien me…- se quedo callado al recibir un golpe en su rostro, una cachetada para especificar

-No quiero seguir escuchando tus escusas- Nico salió corriendo, dejando brotar sus lágrimas. Nozomi tenía razón, no debió ilusionarse

-¡Nico-chan!- trató de correr hacia ella, pero Sana lo detuvo tomándolo firmemente del brazo. Pero él no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente, así que con un brusco movimiento se libero de Sana y corrió lo más que pudo, tratando de encontrar a Nico, con el ramo de flores aún en sus manos

-¡Maki deja de seguirme!- gritó al notar como el pelirrojo lo seguía. No quería admitirlo, pero eso le daba una esperanza, al menos Maki trataba de luchar por ella, pero se hacia la pregunta: ¿realmente lo hacía por ella?

-¡No Hasta que me escuches! ¿En serio crees que estaría con ella después de lo que le hizo a Hanayo y a Rin?- ambos pararon de correr en el parque cercano del instituto, Nico lo volteo a ver – Yo no la bese, ella me tomo desprevenido y lo hizo sin mi consentimiento, realmente me aparte de ella lo más rápido que puede, incluso me dio asco. Y todo aquello que dije no fue más que un engaño por parte de Rin, él me dijo que su novia quería hacer unas pruebas de voces y quería que participara como el chico malo

-¿Qué?, ¿L-lo dices en serio?- decía insegura

-Te lo juro- se acercó para tomarla de las manos- yo realmente que te amo a ti y solo a ti

-¡Maki!, no puedo creer que hicieras esto por mi- Se acercó tímidamente al menor y lo abrazó

-Entonces… ¿aceptas ser mi novia?- preguntó dejando su tsunderismo atrás

-¡Sí!- se acercó rápido a su rostro y lo beso, durando más que el primer beso que se dieron. Este era un beso tímido y torpe, ninguno tenía experiencia en aquello, pero no les importó mucho que digamos. Maki dejo el ramo de flores en el suelo para sostener a Nico de su cintura, muestras que ésta colocaba sus brazos en el cuello del chico para profundizar el beso

Ambos comenzaban a convertir el beso en algo sutil, sus lenguas danzaban al compas de la otra, agotando sus respiraciones más rápido, causando un toque sensual y excitante

-Nico-chan… sígueme- dijo el pelirrojo tomando la mano de Nico y llevándola tras un par de arbustos escondidos, en donde nadie pueda era encontrarlos. Llegando ahí Maki cargo a Nico y se lanzó al suelo tratando de no lastimarla. Rieron por aquello, pero, una vez recostados, se miraron para volverse a besar, solo que esta vez Maki de poco se colocaba sobre Nico

Siguieron así un tiempo, Nico acariciaba la cabellera del menor, mientras que Maki le hacía lo mismo a los costados de su cuerpo; Maki cambio los besos a el cuello, haciendo jadear a Nico levemente

-Maki… N-no piensas hacerlo aquí..m.. ¿o sí?

-Tal vez, solo si tu me dejas

-Si eso es lo que quieres…-Nico empujó al joven Nishikino, quedando ella encima de él- Hagámoslo- Comenzó a besarle nuevamente, esta vez comenzó por retirar su saco y su camisa, dejando su torso desnudo expuesto y simplemente bajo para besarlo. Beso su cuello dejando una marca poco visible, pasó por sus pectorales, su vientre, y ahí sin más bajo sus pantalones junto su bóxer, a la vez de sus zapatos y calcetines. Completamente desnudo

Nico quiso volver a la boca del menor, pero este volvió a girar dejándola nuevamente bajo de él. Maki con una sonrisa en su rostro hizo lo mismo que Nico, retiro sus prendas superiores comenzando por su saco, suéter rosa, blusa y su falda, dejándole en ropa interior; retiro su sostén liberando su pecho que, a pesar de ser pequeños, a los ojos de Maki, eran todo un tesoro.

Lamió el seno derecho y con su mano libre acariciaba lentamente su entrada sobre su ropa. Nico comenzaba a gemir llevándose su mano a su boca, mordiéndose un dedo, tratando de calmar sus sonidos. A pesar de estar en un lugar público ninguno se preocupaba.

-Ahh…Ah… Maah..ki- gemían Nico al sentir como Maki cambiaba su boca de seno y penetraba con su dedo directamente en su vagina

Maki como pudo levantó a Nico y la colocó en "4", una vez así retiro sus pantis mientras besaba su espalda. Cuando Nico se encontró totalmente desnuda, Maki posó su boca y lengua en su entrada mientras aferraba sus manos a los glúteos de la mayor. Besaba y lamía la zona con sed y deseó mientras dejaba a los gemidos de Nico entrar en sus odios para deleite propio

-Nico-chan, sabes deliciosa- dijo terminando de hacer su movimiento, avergonzado a la peli negra. Por un minuto el color carmín de sus ojos se encontró con los suyos con lascivia

Nico empujó a Maki, quedando sentados ambos, Solo que Nico se encontraba encima de él

-Maki-kun… ¿listo?, la gran Nico nii~ esta por entregarte algo muy importante

-Ni en esta situación puedes dejar esa actitud ¿eh?... ¿Tú estas lista?

-Por supuesto- Beso a Maki nuevamente más calmada

Nico tomó el miembro de Maki entre sus mano y lo fue colocando lentamente sobre si, mientras bajaba lentamente para terminar de ser penetrada, pues era doloroso. Terminó su acto, espero un momento para alivianar el dolor, y después comenzó a dar ligeros movimientos de vaivén mientras se abrazaba al torso de Maki quien solo disfrutaba brindando gruñidos de placer

Los movimientos cada vez eran más rápidos y placenteros. Maki prefería dejar a Nico hacer lo que quisiera por temor a lastimarla, ese cuerpo tan delgado que parecía tan frágil como el cristal lo protegería siempre, ni él mismo sería quien lo rompiera. Claro que, el también quería disfrutar, así que movía sus caderas de arriba abajo al compás de Nico. Ambos estaban sumidos en el placer del momento, jadeaban, gemían, gruñían, se besaban, se demostraban cuanto se amaban.

-N…Nico, ¿P-puedo?…agh..mm

-Maa…ha..ki, Hazme… ¡ah! Tuya

Sin más Maki recargo a Nico en el pasto del suelo y comenzó con sus embestidas rápidas y fuertes. Ambos estaban en el clímax, ya casi todo acabaría. Maki dio su última embestida y tras un grito de placer sacó su miembro de Nico y se corrió en su vientre. Nico por su lado de igual forma se había corrido, gimiendo complacida.

-D-deberíamos irnos pronto- dijo Nico jadeante de cansancio

-Cierto- Dijo

Ambos se levantaron del suelo y comenzaron a limpiarse y vestirse. Antes de irse se despidieron con un beso y cada quien se fue por un camino diferente sonrientes de aquel día.

.

Al día siguiente

Honoka citó a Umi y Kotori en un parque cerca de su casa, sin dar motivos ni razones. Ambos chicos llegaron tal y como les dijo su amigo a la hora indicada. Se sentaron en una banca y esperaron. Cuando divisaron a su amigo lo saludaron, este venía con el semblante serio levemente nervioso

-Umi-kun, Kotori-chan. La razón por la que los cite es… ¿juran no enojarse?- dijo tímido

-Depende- contestó Umi

-¡Mou Umi! Lo digo más que nada por ti…- Honoka acomodaba sus palabras, definitivamente morirá- Bueno verán… hace unos días tuve relaciones con Tsubasa y… no usamos protección. Así que ella quedo embarazada, ya hablamos con mis padres y Nos apoyan, solo quiero que ustedes también lo hagan…

-¿¡Dejaste a Tsubasa embarazada!?

 **Continuará**

 **Jaja bien! Le dedico este capítulo a alguien que veo es muy fan del NicoMaki, sobre todo de Maki huehue. Ella es (¿?** **Maki is the boss**.

 **Bueno, no duden en comentar que les pareció el capítulo**

 **Gracias y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo**


	10. Solución a casi todo

-¿¡Dejaste a Tsubasa embarazada!? – el grito de Umi era de esperar. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con Honoka?, jamás se lo imaginó… simplemente estaba preocupado Umi por su amigo, a la vez que irritado pues eso había sido el colmo de sus estupideces, además de la forma tan despreocupada en que decía las cosas, parecía que lo tomaba como algo tan fácil de resolver sin pensar en futuras consecuencias.

-B-bueno, literalmente no la deje porque aún sigo con ella y…

-¡Honoka! – Lo silencio – deja de sonar tan tranquilo, ¿Cuántas veces han hablado de eso los maestros? incluso nosotros lo hemos hecho

Honoka se quedó callado, oscureciendo su mirada baja su flequillo. Él ya se esperaba una reacción similar a la que ahora mostraba su amigo, pero era difícil de soportar, y más cuando lo único que pidió fue apoyo

-¡Lo sé Umi! ¡Lo sé!, no necesito que lo recuerdes – estalló, dejando libres sus emociones encarando al mayor – sé que fui un idiota, que debí protegerme… pero, aun así estoy tratando de madurar, de hacerme caso de mis "errores" con sus ventajas y sus consecuencias; ya tenemos todo, bueno casi todo, planeado, solo hace falta llevarlo a cabo y que salga bien. De no ser así buscaremos otra salida, seguiré insistiendo hasta que logre que todo esté bien. No te estoy pidiendo nada más que ayuda emocional. ¿¡Por qué no puedes entender que los necesito más ahora que nunca!?

-… - Umi desde que escuchó su confesión no pensó en aquello, parece como si las últimas palabras que este dijo jamás hubieran sido percatadas por sus oídos. Por aquello decidió quedarse callado

-Nee Honoka-kun – Kotori, quien se mantuvo callada y expectante decidió hablar – no creo que deberías seguir llamándolo un error, eh, quizás "equivocación"…

-Aun así, nadie lo ve de esa forma – dijó de manera seca

-Ahh – suspiró – Si tú dices haber conversado ya con tus padres, yo te entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes, bueno quizás no tanto, pero me hago la idea de lo pesado que puede llegar a ser… Por mi lado sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo en cualquier cosa que desees o necesites al igual que Tsubasa-chan. Pero aun así, eso no quita que este en desacuerdo. Solo cuídense… ¡oh! Y por favor has que me considere tu hijo como su tía~ - El peli azul desvió su mirada hacia Kotori, conmoviéndose por su tranquilidad y ligera emoción

-jaja, gracias Kotori-chan. No hacía falta ni pedirlo – contesto el castaño más alegre, lo que provoco una sonrisa mayor en Kotori

-Ahhh – soltó ahora un mayor suspiro Umi – de acuerdo, cuentan con nosotros. Pero ya sabes que aun así, si te veo holgazanear tan solo UN segundo no te salvaras ¿quedó claro? - amenazó Umi

-E-en serio, no me dirás nada más – dijo casi sorprendido

-Deseo hacerlo, pero ya no tiene caso. Veo que finalmente pareces madurar en algo – soltó una risa sarcástica

-Umi~ ¡ven a acá! – el castaño se lanzó a Umi y lo abrazó tan fuerte como un pequeño oso. Estaba alegre, en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos encontraba el rechazo, tanto de su familia, como de sus dos mejores amigos, estaba aterrado. Ahora simplemente estaba lleno de alegría, tanto que dejo escapara una ligera lágrima tras susurrar – No los defraudare - mientras que Umi forcejeaba para librarse de él. Al final se rindió, ya que Kotori se había unido al abrazo, además de haber visto la rebelde lágrima en su amigo

.

 _7:30 PM, un día antes de la presentación de Nozomi_

-No contesta – Eri se hallaba recostado en su cama, mirando hacia el techo, o más bien su teléfono frente a él. – Supongo que no está en casa, o… simplemente no quiere hablar conmigo – dijo rendido después de varios intentos por llamar a Nozomi - ¡No! Debo arreglar mi error… soy un estúpido – El ruso deseaba, necesitaba hablar con Nozomi. Después de enterarse de todo el tiempo en el que ella se mantuvo atraída hacia él de todas las maneras posibles, Eri se sentía un completo inútil, y como no hacerlo si comenzó a acostarse con cualquier mujerzuela que se encontrase por ahí solo para tratar de olvidarla, creyendo que no lo correspondía. Si tan solo hubiese sido más valiente no se estaría lastimando como ahora lo hace… no la hubiera lastimado desde hace mucho a ella

Hasta que una brillante idea se cruzó por su cabeza

-¡Eso es! La visitaré en su casa, realmente necesito hablar con ella

Y así sin más se arregló un poco el peinado y sus ropas, se colocó una colonia… solo por si las dudas, se lavó los dientes y salió de su casa encaminándose al apartamento de su querida amiga, no sin antes darse un último vistazo en el espejo y asegurar su casa con llave.

* _tin don*_

Se escuchó el timbre de su casa. No quería levantarse, se la había pasado toda la tarde llorando al compás de una canción de dudoso cantante llamada "love marginal" que no paraba de repetirse. Estaba tan dolida, Eri, el amor de su vida rechazo uno de sus momentos más especiales, el que tal vez marcaria su carrera y con ello su vida, lo rechazo ¡en frente de ella misma! Pero… ¿Por qué no podía simplemente dejar de sentir eso por él? Después de todo lo que le ha hecho sin siquiera notarlo, a pesar de ser muy obvio; ¿tal vez por su físico? ¿Por su actitud?, ni ella misma lo sabría describir, solo sabe que un verdadero amor jamás podrá ser olvidado, a pesar de todo

 _*tin don tin don_ _tin don tin don tin don*_

Sonaba nuevamente el timbre, ahora más fuerte y repetitivo, desesperando a Nozomi quien de una manera furiosa se levantó a revisar quien osaba de interrumpir sus lamentos

-¡Por dios! ¿Qué necesi…tan? – dijo al llevarse la sorpresa de ver a un rubio un poco sonrojado, con un pequeño pastel de fresas en sus manos

-H-Hola Nozomi, ¿interrumpo algo? – hablo nervioso

-N-no, nada importante…

-¿Puedo pasar? Traje un pastel y… me gustaría compartirlo contigo

-Ahh- suspiró Nozomi – Ericchi sé que lo sabes, Nicocchi me dijo que te conto así que… no hagas esto más difícil – Nozomi trato de cerrar la puerta, pero Eri la detuvo

-¡Espera! Realmente quiero hablar sobre eso, por favor – rogó el chico. Nozomi con desconfianza lo miro, suspiro nuevamente y lo dejo pasar a duras penas

Ambos caminaron hacia la sala del pequeño departamento, Eri dejo el pastel en la mesita de centro. Los dos con un enorme silencio incomodo, pero el cual lograba acomodar las palabras de Eri para finalmente hablar

-Nozomi sé que te he lastimado, p-pero créeme que tengo una razón para todo lo que he hecho

-Oh ¿en serio?~ a ver veamos, ¡sorpréndeme! – dijo sarcástica, causándole aún más nervios al pobre ruso

-V-verás, con respecto a lo de hoy… estoy totalmente consiente de que si, se me olvido tu presentación y acepte a esa chica porque… estaba cansado, claro que en ese momento aún no sabía que tu m-me correspondías. Estaba cansado de pensar que tu no me hacías caso, estaba totalmente perdido en ciertos celos que no me hacían ver lo que sufrías por mí, creía que ya tenían a alguien para ti, alguien que te amaba y que tu amabas… así que trate de olvidarte con cualquiera que pasara por mi mente, pero a pesar de todo siempre pensaba en ti – hablaba nervioso Eri, tratando de expresar todo lo que pasa por su mente en esos momentos

-Bueno pues si tanto dices que te importo creo que al menos hubieras recordado que se acercaba el momento más especial de tal vez toda mi vida, tú fuiste la única persona a la que pude invitar y hasta te lo dije en frente de Nicocchi, pudiendo mejor invitarla a ella. Pero bueno, tal vez es solo un problema menor. Por otro lado necesito que me respondas esto, ¿Qué crees que ganas ahora, después de todo, con venir a decirme que todo este tiempo estuviste con otras, incluso mejores que yo, y que al final resultara que ahora ambos nos correspondemos? Porque déjame decirte que lo que hiciste no fue la gran maravilla que digamos – hablaba dolida Nozomi, un poco más y… no lo soportaría

-No espero nada de lo que posiblemente piensas. Sé que esto no nos hará pareja, no pienso que me perdones… solo quería aclarar un poco las cosas. Créeme que desde que he visto actuar a Rin como yo lo hago fue lo que me hizo abrir los ojos, ahora lo que está pasando… finalmente me hizo despertar. Por favor, no me odies, tal vez de alguna manera podamos resolverlo… pero si tú no quieres te dejare en paz

-Ahh – suspiro por tercera vez – no creo que logremos resolver esto de un día para otro, Eri

-Lo sé, por eso me gustaría volver a empezar, volver a ser tu mejor amigo y tal vez después podamos llegar a algo más. No quiero alejarme de ti, necesito poder volver a estar junto a ti

-…P-perdón pero… necesito mucho más tiempo para pensarlo. ¿Crees que no será incómodo el simplemente actuar como amigos aun sabiendo lo que realmente sentimos?, A-además… no creo poder llegar a perdonarte – finalizo con sus ojos cristalinos, al borde del llanto – A-así que mañana… por favor dale el pase que te di a Nicocchi. Es un día importante y no quiero arruinarlo por… - su declaración cayó como balde de agua congelada en Eri, pues creía que ya la tenía asegurada

-C-claro… - dijo con un tono decaído – S-supongo que no te gusta el pastel de fresas así que… también se lo daré a Nico – ahora hablaba con celos, pues sonaba agresivo. Aquello no pasó desapercibido por la peli morada, asustándola un poco

-Tranquilízate ¿sí? – Eri volteo a verla irritado, pero por más que quería no podía dejar de sentirse así de mal, lo cual causaba más rabia en él

-Estoy bien… L-lo siento, es tan solo que… me duele haber sido el causante de todo esto, a la vez que ¡me odio!... me odio por tener estos pensamientos de…si no puedo tenerte, lo tendré entonces todo, ¡todas!, menos a ti – algo paso, algo que ninguno de los dos se esperaría. Eri comenzaba a llorar casi totalmente a mares, rompiendo la poca frialdad que fingía tener Nozomi en ese momento, causando que esta también dejase brotar sus lágrimas y rompiera en llanto

Nozomi como pudo trato de levantarse de su lugar y con mucha fuerza abrazó al rubio. Eri al sentir lo cerca que estaban, la calidez del tacto, respondió de igual forma el abrazo. Ambos en sus miserias y lamentos respectivamente.

Pasaron los minutos y el abrazo, al igual que el llanto, se fue debilitando de forma en que ambos se tranquilizaron. Nozomi deshizo el abrazo para limpiar una lágrima rebelde que corría por parte de la mejilla de Eri. Finalmente se decidió a hablar una vez más

-Eri… créeme que a pesar de todo lo que has hecho, todos tus errores, tus defectos, y las personas con las que estuviste, a pesar de todo eso, yo te sigo amando. Me dañaste, y como te dije, esto no se arreglara de un día para otro… pero, soy capaz de esperar todo lo necesario para que finalmente seamos felices

-¿A pesar de todo?

-A pesar de todo – Nozomi poso su mirada en aquellas orbes azules tan encantadores que solo los Ayase, en especial Eri, tenían. Se acercó lentamente a su rostro, activando los nervios del ruso, pero simplemente beso su mejilla, justo por donde recién corría otra pequeña lágrima – Pero aun así… dale el pase a Nicocchi… por favor

Eri rió ligeramente – Esta bien, pero estaré todo el tiempo en la puerta hasta que termine, a parte le pediré a Nico que grave ¡Todo!

-Me alegro – sonrió la menor

Después de quedarse en un largo silencio reconfortante, Nozomi decidió comer el pastel junto al rubio bajo la excusa de "- no deberíamos desperdiciarlo, además Nicocchi no se lo merece –". Así ambos comieron parte del pequeño pastel. Relativamente podían decir que ya estaban "bien", o eso pensaba Eri. El mayor estaba feliz, no todo salió como lo deseó tal vez, pero al menos llegaron a un acuerdo sin necesidad de que este perdiera el control e hiciera lo que ninguno quisiera

Al término de comer el pastel Eri con cordialidad se despidió de Nozomi y salió de la casa, dejando a Nozomi con una pequeña sonrisa. Nozomi se dirigió a su habitación dispuesta a contarle a Nico todo lo sucedido, además de decirle que cancelara sus planes pues tendría que acompañarla a ella a su presentación. Entre escribir y charlar la peli morada observo su ventana, viendo el cielo con su mar de estrellas, algo tan inspirador para ella, así que inconscientemente susurro "- Amor –"para poder finalmente cerrar los ojos y quedar cegada ante el sueño. Además de dejar en visto a Nico.

.

-Oh… así que ya lo arreglaron – caminaba tranquilo un pelirrojo a lado de su novia, esta que venía contándole desde todo el transcurso de su casa hacia la escuela todo lo que había pasado entre Nozomi y Eri, ya que Maki era igual uno de los grandes amigos de Eri, junto a Umi

-Tal parece. Esa maldita me dejo en visto ¿¡sabes lo insultante que fue eso!?

-Quizá se quedó dormida, era de esperarse tomando en cuenta que hablaban alrededor de las 3:00 de la mañana – hablo con ironía. La recién pareja entraba ya hacia el campus, pues aún tenían un poco de tiempo antes de que sus clases comenzaran y tomaran rutas diferentes

Ya en las gradas del campus, ambos a lo lejos notaron una figura claramente conocida, a la cual Maki comenzaba a guardarle rencor. Nada más ni nada menos que Rin era a quien no paraban de ver con unas miradas tan repulsivas, y obvio es que por aquello el comenzaba a sentirse incomodo antes de darse cuenta de quienes lo observaban. Cuando se percató de ambos, simplemente los miró indiferente pero con una gran culpa en su interior. Estuvo a punto de retirarse del lugar hasta que de una manera muy rápida sintió como era que alguien tocaba su espalda, sin siquiera darse la vuelta sabía quién era

-¿Tu… lo sabias cierto?

-…

-¿Tu sabias que las grabaciones no eran más que para el plan de Sana para no dejarnos estar juntos, cierto?

-…

-¡Contesta maldito ingrato! – Maki con fuerza lo giró para quedarse frente a él, lo que si no se espero fue el fuerte golpe en su cara. Un golpe a puño cerrado, que expresaba parte de su dolor por haber sido traicionado. Rin lo sabía, se lo merecía así que se quedó en su lugar con la mirada baja y con un enorme ardor en la zona que golpeó - ¿¡Por qué demonios lo hiciste!?

-…por… ¿qué?... ni siquiera yo lo sé…. Hm jaja, no, si lo se… por placer – dijo de manera indescriptible, haciéndole hervir más la sangre al pelirrojo

-Más te vale explicármelo de una mejor manera

-Sana me pago… me pago con su cuerpo. ¿Cómo no rechazarla? – sonreía siniestramente. El rin de antes ya no estaba, era irreconocible

-Preferiste traicionar a tus amigos… ¿por sexo? – esta vez era Nico quien hablaba incrédula

-Tal vez. Pero vean el lado bueno, ambos ganamos, ustedes dos están juntos y yo obtuve lo que quería

-Eres un asco – escupió sus palabras como veneno la menor entre ellos. Sin más que le pudieran decir, prefirieron pasarlo de largo, Maki chocando intencionalmente con su hombro con él para finalmente retirarse

-Lo sé Nico… no hace falta repetirlo… ¿Hm? – Rin volteaba a otro lado del campus, encontrándose con su vieja amiga Hanayo hablando animadamente con un castaño que él no conocía. Verla tal y como antes ella lo trataba a él le hizo irritarse, pensando en el error que cometió en dejarla… lástima que el nuevo Rin tenía otros planes

Rin miro de arriba abajo a Hanayo sin ninguna discreción, que por suerte no fue descubierto.

"- _Vaya que deje ir algo muy bueno… jamás me había fijado en su cuerpo… y vaya que es endemoniadamente sexy… jeje… Nya –"pensó_ en sus adentros, sacando una sonrisa de medio lado retorcida. Se dirigió hacia donde su amiga estaba y de forma muy disimulada y "respetuosa" le pidió al acompañante de Pana que si podía dejarlos hablar solos, pues según tenía algo importante que hacer con ella, dejando así extrañada a la menor

-¿Y d que quieres hablar Rin-kun? – pregunto amablemente

- _No recordaba lo tierna que era… eso es muy excitante -_ pensó – Y-yo… sé que he actuado mal y bueno… realmente me arrepiento todo lo que he hecho y más porque… te extraño y-y necesito hablar mejor contigo. ¿Crees que mañana puedas ir a mi casa? – Sonaba arrepentido

-O-Oh… B-bueno… recién me habían invitado a una fiesta mañana, pero… supongo que puedo faltar… N-no conozco a nadie. Y-y-yo t-también te he extrañado – dijo tímida la amante del arroz

-Me alegro Nya~ bien nos vemos mañana, debo irme- dijo alejándose con una sonrisa

" _\- ¡perfecto! Cayó justo en la trampa. Qué fácil es… Hanayo a partir de mañana serás mía… ¿no es genial? Kayocchin_

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **MUAJAJA QUE LES PARECIO? ewe jajaja creo que la parte del NozoEri quedo ¡bonito! Pero eso solo lo juzgaran ustedes ;)**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**


	11. ¿Estas segura?

-¡Eri! – Gritó un pelirrojo furioso. Eri quien se encontraba junto a Nozomi en su casillero lo miro confuso, pues se notaba que había pasado algo y algo no muy bueno

-¿Qué pasa Maki? – pregunto tranquilo, pensando que quizás Maki estaba en ese estado por algo que él hubiese causado, aunque no hizo nada

-Tenemos que hacer algo contra Rin. ¡Se volvió un patan! Diciendo que está a semejanza tuya - Dijo Maki

-¿Sabes lo que hizo? – Esta vez hablo Nico – le mintió a Maki para que grabara un dialogo en donde decía que solo estaría con alguien de un grado mayor por beneficio. Lo peor es que él sabía que… B-bueno, Maki se me declararía, ¡y aun así lo hizo! Y lo aún más peor es que prefirió hacer eso porque la arpía esa de Sana lo "recompenso"

-¿Es en serio?... – Nozomi quien anteriormente se encontraba expectante, habló. Su instinto maternal salía, pensando en el gran problema en el que se convertía uno de sus "hijos" más queridos – ¿y tiene una razón para hacerlo?

-Eso es lo peor. Solo se acuesta con cualquiera por lujuria, no es como… Ehh… - Maki miro ahora nervioso a Eri, pues aun no sabía que estos dos ya habían solucionado las cosas

-Tranquilo, ya lo sabe

-Oh… Q-que bien… aun así, Eri, quizás y tú puedas hacer algo

-¿algo como qué? – pregunto sin saber que hacer

-No sé, hablar con él, golpearlo, ¡algo!

-¿A quién van a golpear? – Hanayo apareció de la nada. Maki estuvo a punto de contestar que a Rin, pero Nozomi en un rápido movimiento le cubrió la boca, susurrándole con una sonrisa siniestra "- No te atrevas a decirle Maki-kun~. Eso sería cruel y más para ella –"

-I-íbamos a golpear a… ¡Honoka! Ese maldito se comió mi almuerzo – mintió Eri. Mientras que atrás de él Maki trataba de librarse de Nozomi de maneras ya desesperadas, y Nico decidió no entrometerse por ya obvias razone… aparte de que quería ver cómo es que Nozomi le haría un washi washi a él, aunque la matara de celos

-¿¡Ehh!? Pero si yo no me comi nada tuyo… aun… que yo recuerde no lo he hecho… creo – El trio de segundo aparecía

-B-bueno dejando todo esto de lado… quería decirles que tal vez Rin esté a punto de cambiar – hablaba nerviosa y con una pequeña sonrisa enternecida

-¿hmm? ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó dudosa Nozomi

-Es que… me invito mañana a su casa, me dijo que quería hablar conmigo para solucionar lo que paso hace tiempo, sonaba muy arrepentido , así que acepte ir – Habló con la mayor tranquilidad e inocencia del mundo, sin notar algo que Maki si, por lo cual este la interrumpió

-No vayas – dijo en seco, quitando la sonrisa que Hanayo tenía. Todos voltearon a verlo con Confusión y otros con compresión

-¿P-por qué? Él no parecía querer nada mal…

-¿No lo ves Hanayo? Este Rin ya no es el de antes, ya no es el tierno energético gatito que conocíamos, ahora es un simple gato callejero detrás de cada gata que se le atraviese o cualquiera que se le haga linda aunque no esté interesada, en "ese" sentido, en el… como tú – Dijo Nico – perdón pero así es. Una marioneta más en manos de la lujuria

-…Pero… y-yo no soy tan linda como para que él quisiera esas cosas conmigo – ahora sonaba decaída, rompiendo el corazón de más de uno de los que estaba ahí

-Eso no es cierto Kayo-chan, tu eres muy linda y tienes buen cuerpo – Hablo Kotori, hasta que se dio cuentas que efectivamente Rin tenía otros planes más que solo solucionar la cosas con ella – por favor ten cuidado.

-Hanayo. – volvió a decir Maki, ahora menos seco, pero aun serio y firme – Si estas completamente decidida en ir supongo que no puedo detenerte, pero, en caso de que notes que algo va mal o te ves en problemas con ese bastardo… simplemente llámame, no esperes a que conteste. En cuanto vea tu llamada iré lo más rápido que pueda – finalizó, seguido de sus palabras decidió irse al junto a Nico, todos alrededor captaron la preocupación en el pelirrojo, inclusive Hanayo quien acepto su propuesta… Aunque esperaba no necesitarla.

-… ¿Hm?... Oh no, C-chicos debo irme – Honoka miraba su celular, pues a este le había llegado un mensaje preocupante.

-Pero… ya van a comenzar las clases – dijo Kotori

-Es urgente, tratare de volver – y así salió corriendo, dejando extrañados atrás a sus amigos.

 _Anju-san:_

 _Honoka-san, tenemos un pequeñísimo problema. Tsubasa comenzó a tener demasiadas nauseas, ahora mismo se encuentra en el baño vomitando, pero en realidad es mucho lo que vomita, lleva más de 15 minutos en el baño. ¿Crees poder venir para que puedas llevarla a su casa?_

 _Lo más seguro es que sean los mismos síntomas del embarazo, pero aun así es mucho lo que ha estado sacando. Será mejor que descanse._

 _Y perdona las molestias, sabemos que es temprano aún, pero Eren y yo no podemos ayudarla en este momento, pues ya comenzaron nuestras primeras clases y si faltamos será muy perjudicial. Espero que para ti no lo sea._

 _Att: Yukki Anju_

"- Rayos, rayos, rayos. ¡Sabía que era mala idea que fuera a la escuela! – "se decía así mismo el castaño mientras corría lo más rápido que lograba hasta UTX. Honoka y Tsubasa ya habían hablado del tema, al final quedaron como que Tsubasa asistiría a clases en el tiempo en el que su embarazo no fuese tan notable, lástima que se olvidaron del punto más importante: los síntomas del embarazo.

¡Un momento! No puede llegar simplemente y llevársela, se supone que eso solo es posible a menos que seas un familiar. Ya pensaría en algo estando ahí.

Subió las enormes escaleras que conectaban con la entrada principal de la universidad. Varias personas lo miraban expectantes, pues ver a alguien de otro instituto en horas donde ya deberían comenzar las clases era… raro.

-Bien, ¿Qué hago ahora? Entro y la busco, o, pregunto si alguien la ha visto – Honoka estaba ligeramente nervioso, pues tendría que lidiar con las miradas extrañas de los miembros de la escuela, además del vomito de Tsubasa. Entró lentamente, pregunto a las personas que estaban de paso en los pasillos, se acercó a los baños de mujeres tratando de no parecer un acosador/pervertido. Aquí no, aquí no… ¡Bingo! Finalmente llego a uno de los baños, mirando a su novia mirándose en el espejo echándose agua del mismo grifo.

-¿H-Honoka? – pregunto débilmente la menor. Honoka simplemente entro, paso el brazo de ella por sus hombros y juntos salieron del lugar.

En el camino tuvieron que parar unas cuatro veces debido al intenso malestar de Tsubasa, mientras ella se agachaba a vomitar, Honoka acariciaba su espalda o vientre tratando de tranquilizarla.

Llegaron al apartamento de la menor, esa se desplomo inmediatamente en su cama. El mayor alisto una pequeña toalla y la humedeció para después clocársela en su frente. Para ambos era extraño que los síntomas fueran tan fuertes, a pesar de que recién habían pasado alrededor de unas 3 semanas desde que su embarazo se había hecho presente, sabían que pasaría, pero… eso era exagerado.

Honoka decido llamar a un doctor, este era muy amigo de su familia, por lo tanto sabía que podía confiar en él para este caso… aparte que no le cobraría.

-Hola doctor Yamada, adelante pase – cordialmente invitaba a entrar a un viejo que llevaba con él una enorme sonrisa y un maletín.

-Gracias Honoka-san. Y dime ¿Cuál es el problema? – Hablo tranquilo, al tiempo en el que subían las pequeñas escaleras hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba la castaña.

-Pues… verá. Hace como unas tres semanas mi novia y yo nos enteramos de que… tendríamos un bebé. Ella pues tuvo los síntomas comunes, ya sabe, vomito, nauseas, fatiga, y todo eso, pero en los últimos días aquellos síntomas comenzaron a volverse más fuertes, hoy no paro de vomitar en más de 15 minutos. En cuanto llegamos, pues ella estaba en la universidad, cayo totalmente dormida en su cama.

-Aja, ¿Cuál es tu duda entonces? – el viejo saco su estetoscopio colocándolo en el pecho de Tsubasa.

-Pues pensamos que los síntomas son demasiado fuertes para un embarazo normal, no vaya a ser que algo este mal, o algo… así

El doctor seguía examinando a la menor. Tras terminar guardo sus cosas y miro a Honoka, transmitiéndole un sentimiento de Calma.

-Mira hijo, aquí en realidad no hay nada fuera de lo normal… Bueno, quizás sí, pero no es tan malo. Espera a que pase un mes y después dirígete a que le hagan un ultrasonido ¿de acuerdo?

-S-si… Pero entonces no hay nada malo, entonces ¿Qué sucede? – seguía curioso.

-Jaja, es mejor quedarse en secreto, además de que no es seguro. Bien, tengo cosas que hacer, así que me retiro. Nos vemos – El viejo salió de la habitación, dejando a la pareja juntos.

Honoka miraba el rostro dormido de su amada, parecía estar descansando plenamente. Retiro un mechón rebelde se su rostro y decidió recostarse junto a ella al tiempo que la abrazaba tan protectoramente que la castaña inconscientemente sonrió bajo de él. Honoka no soportaba ver a su querida novia así, pues sentía que sufría demasiado, por lo cual se culpaba a sí mismo.

-…H… ¿Honoka? – Hablo Tsubasa al sentir el peso extra del castaño.

-Shhh, tranquila, vuelve a dormir – arrulló el menor a su novia abrazándola más fuerte y masajeando ligeramente su espalda.

-Te amo…

.

Bien clase, eso es todo por hoy. Recuerden hacer la redacción de cualquier libro clásico de cualquier cultura. – Los alumnos de la clase de literatura salían rápido y aliviados, aunque otros asustados por la tarea encargada.

-Eri, ¿crees que podamos hacer la redacción juntos? – pregunto Umi

-Claro, pero… hoy estaré ocupado, mañana podemos hacerlo ¿te parece?

-Supongo que no hay problema… solo por casualidad, ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? – El peli azul se aventuró a decir, tenía ciertas sospechas sobre el por qué su falta. Obviamente se indignaba si su motivo era una de aquellas tantas quedadas con cualquier mujer, además de darle prioridad a eso y no a su proyecto.

-Oh, pues, Nozomi tiene un evento importante hoy, así que aunque no me invitó a entrar en la sala, pienso quedarme a esperarla hasta el… final.

-¿Eh? ¿Final?

-A-ah, S-si… final… del evento… je… - Habló nervioso por dejarse llevar por lo primero que le vino a su mente tras recordar aquella plática… ah~ - ¡Oh! Vaya, ya casi comienza. En fin Umi, nos vemos mañana.

-Claro Eri. – Este rápido se levantó y con un poco de prisa salió del aula, dejando atrás a Umi. Ahora Umi no sabía que hacer, tal vez estaría con Kotori y con… ¡Honoka!

Es cierto, Honoka se había ido recién había entrado al edificio por algo urgente… hmm… dadas las circunstancias el peli azul supuso que quizá se tratara de algo familiar… ¡Tsubasa! Oh no.

-Umi-kun~ - Kotori apareció justo detrás de este colocando sus manos en sus hombros, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

-Kotori, ¿saliste ya?

-Sip~ ¿Tienes planes hoy? – preguntó subjetiva.

-Bueno en realidad… - Umi se pensó un poco si era buena idea decirle que quería pasar tiempo con su amigo, pues tras la pregunta de Kotori, creyó que ella quería pasar el tiempo con él. Pero pues, al final, la menor igual se preocupaba bastante por el castaño, es imposible que llegue a tomarlo a mal… - Tenia pensado ir a visitar a Honoka… Tengo la suposición que algo malo paso con Tsubasa, y ya que no hemos ido a ver como está ella, me pareció buen momento para verla.

-Hmm, es cierto… Bien~ ¡vayamos! – Kotori tomó de la mano al mayor para juntos irse del aula, pasando por los pasillos del edificio lentamente sin ninguna prisa, pero a pesar de eso, a Umi no se le iba el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaba o pasaría, además, él también quería pasar tiempo a solas con su novia.

-K-kotori, mañana si quieres… podemos salir juntos

-Eh~ ¿En serio?

-S-si, podemos ir al cine, o si quieres… a-a mi casa…

Kotori al ver sus reacciones solo asintió con una ligera sonrisa enternecida. Salieron finalmente del edificio, y antes de dirigirse al departamento de Tsubasa, pasaron por el supermercado para preparar algunas cosas en casa de la castaña.

-¿Hm? Kotori… - alguien desconocido se acercó a ellos, quienes apenas pagaban sus compras. Kotori se encontraba de espaldas, así que al escuchar su nombre volteó… para ganarse una enorme sorpresa, algo que dejó a Umi desconcertado hasta que captó lo que pasaba.

-Que… ¿Q-qué hace usted aquí? – con una voz totalmente ida logró articular. Su piel lentamente se ponía pálida y el peli azul comenzaba a preocuparse y a crecer una enorme ira dentro de él.

-Kotori vámonos – demandante el peli azul tomó de la muñeca a la menor, después de pagar sus cosas, y trató de salir, pero aquel tipo la sostuvo de su otra mano.

-Oye, oye, tranquilo… aquí todos podemos ser ganadores con ella ¿no es así, Kotori-chan? – aquel hombre canoso se acercó peligroso a la menor, quien se encontraba en shock por el miedo.

-No te atrevas a acercártele más; no tienes ningún derecho a estar cerca de ella ¡Infeliz! – sin importarle que la gente de su alrededor los vieran, Umi pasó a Kotori detrás de él para tomar del cuello de la camisa al señor.

-Vaya, vaya. Parece que no seguiste mi consejo pequeña, bueno, acabas de perder una enorme fortuna. Bien, ¿podrías soltarme ya? – Umi aún furioso lo soltó a duras penas con un empujón – Si yo fuera tú estaría más atenta de lo que pasa en tu alrededor… no sabes quienes se te puedan aparecer

-¿Qué tratas de decir?

-Bueno, unos amigos se entraron de lo buena que es en eso… je. Nos vemos –susurró sin provocaciones el señor y salió sin más. Umi estuvo a punto de salir tras él, pero al vera Kotori tan asustada, casi al punto de desmayarse, prefirió quedarse con ella.

-…U-Umi… - temblando Kotori lloraba en el hombro de este, al parecer la gente de alrededor no escuchó aquello último, para suerte de todos – Creí que… ya todo había quedado olvidado… Umi tengo miedo…

.

Al siguiente día ni Honoka, Umi, ni Kotori habían asistido a clases, para preocupación de sus amigos.

-Me pregunto que les habrá pasado… - pensativo hablaba Maki. Todos se hallaban en las gradas, y en su regazo estaba recostada Nico… ¿no debería ser al revés? – en fin, ¿Cómo te fue Nozomi?

-Oh, pues bien, todo salió bien aunque…

-Su proyecto fue arruinado por uno de los jueces, que estúpidos – dijo Nico molesta recordando como por culpa de un despistado que se tropezó el trabajo de su amiga quedó arruinado.

-¿Y entonces no conseguiste la beca? – preguntó ahora Hanayo.

-No, claro que la conseguí, solo que tarde mucho en ése proyecto y… agh, es frustrante – dijo tomándose de la cabeza con sus propias manos y soltando un gritillo.

-Que lástima

-Kayocchin~ - Oh no… Rin apareció como si nada, sin importarle quienes estuvieran ahí, como si nada hubiera pasado antes.

-¿R-R-Rin-kun? ¿Qué pasa? – Hanayo nerviosa por las miradas de sus amigos, en especial de Maki, habló.

-Quería ver si ya nos íbamos Nya, si no se nos hará tarde

-A penas anunciaron la hora de salida, ¿por qué no dejas que se quede un rato más? – indignado dijo Eri

-E-es que ya tengo planes para hacer hoy

-C-chicos tranquilícense, todo va a estar bien… cualquier cosa ya sé que hacer – susurró Hanayo, afortunadamente sin ser percibida por Rin. Todos ahí la miraron preocupados pero terminaron sin poder hacer nada, Hanayo se había ido ya con Rin.

-Maki, ¿tienes tu celular cargado? – preguntó Nico sin dejar de ver el rastro que aquellos dos habían dejado

-Por supuesto, estaré al pendiente…

 **Continuará…**

 **Huehue ewe Saben que los amo a todos!**

 **Perdón por la tardanza pero ya saben, la escuela ;-;**

 **Espero no tardar en el siguiente capítulo, además quede ahora en adelante las cosas se pondrán bastante intensas kdjfldbaljf**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios para poder continuar huehue y para decirme que agregar o en que mejorar**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización! Huehue ewer**


	12. Devastación

-¿Kotori?... – Sentado en el borde de la cama y con notoria preocupación observaba como su novia dormía, lo que parecía ser, plácidamente. Después del infortunado encuentro que ambos tuvieron, Umi tras ver el mal estado de la menor optó por quedarse con ella todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. En realidad estaban mal, después de todo ¿Quién no lo estaría?

-Umi… ¿kun? – dándose la vuelta, Kotori con su mirada adormilada pero profunda le brindo una sonrisa al mayor, que a pesar de la situación, era totalmente sincera.

-¿Estas bien?

-Supongo… En realidad no lo sé… - dijo agachando la cabeza. - ¿Crees que estaremos bien?

-Por supuesto, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, voy a protegerte cueste lo que cueste… Aunque eso implique ser yo quien salga lastimado… - en un susurro pronunció lo último, aunque claro que la peli gris logró escucharlo.

-En ese caso… no quiero que lo hagas. – Con pesar en sus palabras dijo.

-Lo siento pero, es un riesgo que quiero tomar.

-¡Pero!...

-¡No sigas! – Interrumpió abrupto. – No pienso dejar que nadie te haga nada, no me importa ya lo que hayas hecho, te dije que juntos lo superaríamos ¿no? Por favor… déjame hacer esto.

-… Si algo te llega a pasar por mi culpa ¿crees que no me sentiré mal? Lo mismo que sentirás si algo me pasa es lo que yo sentiré si eres tú quien lo sufre… - Dejando escapar una lagrima, Kotori encaro al peli azul, quien por dentro se destrozaba cada vez más.

-Y por eso tendré cuidado, sería estúpido no tenerlo – para amortiguar el ambiente el mayor dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras con sus manos sostenía el rostro de Kotori que cada vez más se denotaba su tristeza.

-Algún día… tengo que compensarte todo lo que has hecho por mi Umi-kun – de un salto la menor abrazó a su novio con fuerza.

-No es algo que debas hacer… Yo te amo y por eso es que lo hago – Con cariño beso su frente.

-Jeje~ eso es cierto, yo también amo a Umi-kun y ¡mucho!~ - Dijo aun aferrada a su cuello

-je, que repentino cambio de humor… ¿huh? – Umi al separar a Kotori de sí mismo para verla mejor, se topó con el rostro de la chica totalmente hundido en lágrimas de la misma, se sorprendió y lo único que pudo hacer fue volverla a apegar a él.

.

Por otro lado…

-¿R-Rin-kun? – Dijo en un susurro al compás en que ambos entraban en la casa del mayor.

-Kayocchin~ vamos siéntate, traeré un poco de agua, vuelvo en seguida. –Antes de dirigirse a la cocina fue detenido por unas leves palabras.

-¿Por qué me llamaste? – dijo a secas. Su corazón latía rápidamente, el gran suspenso la inundaba y por otra parte el miedo.

Rin solo le mostro una sonrisa, pero esta no indicaba nada, era indescifrable.

-¿Acaso no puedo? – sonando un poco rudo habló. – Si te soy sincero estoy muy arrepentido de haberte tratado así y de… perderte. - Un pequeño brillo de esperanza se asomaba por los ojos de la menor. Pobre ilusa. – Perder una cosa tan buena como tú. – Con la misma sonrisa, ahora más extensa, este acorralo a la menor en la pared de su casa. Todo pasaba muy rápido y Hanayo se encontraba aturdida, no lograba comprender las palabras de Rin.

-¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? No entiendo…

-Hey, no te asustes. – Posó su mano en la mejilla de Hanayo. – Créeme que esto te encantara, así como a todas las demás. – Acercando su rostro al de ella dijo.

Hanayo sin embargo estaba en un pequeño shock, que al ver cómo es que este la tenía, con su mano libre lo empujo lo más fuerte que pudo. Sacándolo a él de su trance.

-¿Qué rayos pasó contigo? - Estaba flaqueando, mostraba mucha debilidad. Su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos no soportaban más aquellas lágrimas que rogaban salir, pero que no dejaría.

-¿Qué pasó conmigo? Hmm, Buena pregunta. Simplemente descubrí una nueva forma de vivir. Hasta ahora eres la única que se queja – con sarcasmo en sus palabras y restándole importancia a todo, el chico hablaba.

-No, Nico, Maki, Eri, todos te detestan ahora, ¿acaso crees que esto es una verdadera forma de vivir? Abandonaste a las personas que siempre estuvieron para ti, con las que pasabas momentos buenos.

-Bueno, ahora paso mejores ratos en la cama. Eri… ¿en verdad él está en derecho de criticarme? Yo en comparación a él estoy mil grado abajo.

-Él ya no es así…

-¿Y eso me debe importar? – En un acto rápido, tomó de las manos y la cintura a Hanayo y la recostó en el sofá, estando el arriba. – Nunca podrás entender mi sentir, todas esas burlas del preescolar, el chico gato que todos ven como un simple juego, todo al fin ha explotado ya ahora… Serás tú quien pague.

-Rin por favor no hagas esto. – Su miedo creció, Rin se encontraba acariciando sus caderas, y su rostro estaba hundido en el cuello ajeno, brindando succiones.

-Ahh, tu olor es tan dulce, siempre me encanto ese perfume.

-¡Rin por favor! – Rin se separó, sorprendiendo a la menor bajo de él.

-Kayochin~ ¿Por qué lloras? – El mayor jugaba con ella de una manera tan cruel. Hanayo no paraba su llanto. Cuando quería cerrar sus ojos, Rin aprovechaba y posaba un chupetón en su cuello, dejando aquella marca rojiza en lugares bastante notables; pero si abría los ojos se encontraba frente a frente con Rin. ¿Cuál era más tortuoso?

Rin bajaba sus besos a la clavícula de esta, quien por el peso de él no podría tan siquiera forcejear para liberarse. El momento pasaba tan rápido, que de un momento a otro la blusa de Hanayo se encontraba en el piso, y sus ojos no soportaban más.

Hanayo entre los múltiples jalones y empujones que Rin le daba, sintió en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón su celular, sintiendo un ligero alivio.

-Hey, ¿no te gustaría tocar a mi pequeño amigo?

-¿Q-Qué?

Rin estaba confiado con que ya tenía domada a Hanayo, por lo cual soltó una de sus manos y sin pensarlo dos veces la menor forcejeo liberando la otra.

-Que lista eres. Pero recuerda que soy más fuerte

-Pero no eres tan listo, nunca lo fuiste. – Así Hanayo rápidamente sacó su móvil que por suerte no tenía contraseña, y marcó a Maki.

-¿Qué rayos? Dame eso – Rin le arrebató el celular y colgó la llamada. – Es una lástima, ese tomate no vendrá.

-Él lo hará

-Tsk, entonces será mejor que me apresure…

-Nishikino- san, lo llaman. –Una enfermera tocaba hacia la puerta del mencionado. – Oh, colgaron…

-¿Puedes dejarme mi celular aquí? Gracias. – Dijo mencionando a su escritorio. Ese día su padre de improviso necesitó de su ayuda en el hospital. La enfermera dejo el aparato en su mueble de madera y se retiró. - ¿Quién podrá haber sido? – Revisó el aparato como pretexto para tomar un descanso ahí mismo.

Y como era de esperarse, el notar quien era le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

-Maki ¿te encuentras bien? Te ves pálido – Su padre entraba.

-P-Padre, debo irme rápido.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No puedo decirte lo que sucede, pero es realmente urgente.

\- Oye, sea lo que sea que tengas más importante que el hospital, no puedes irte, realmente necesito de tu trabajo.

-Pero, padre…

-Lo siento. – sin más quejas el señor Nishikino salió de la oficina. Maki entraba en pánico, sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Mierda! - Maki tomaba entre sus manos sus cabellos rojos, con tal de encontrar una respuesta. Pensaba y pensaba…. ¡Eri!

Rápidamente tomo su móvil y marco al contacto de su amigo…

No tenía saldo su teléfono.

-¡Enfermera! – gritó en busca de que lo atendieran.

-¿Qué sucede? – tras el enorme grito del menor, la pobre enfermera palidecía pensando en lo peor.

-Necesito su teléfono, debo hacer una llamada urgente.

-C-Claro, adelante.

-Gracias.

…

…

 _-¿Si?_

-¡Eri! Habla Maki. Tenemos una emergencia. – Maki con un nudo en la garganta trataba de hacer la llamada más corta posible, no podían perder más tiempo, después de todo, nadie sabe hasta dónde estarán llegando esos dos.

 _-¿Qué sucede? No me digas que es por…_

-Es Hanayo, solo marco y colgó. Algo malo debe estar pasando, pero no puedo salir del hospital. Necesito que te encargues.

 _-Maki, tranquilízate. Iremos en seguida hacia donde están. Trataré de llamar a la policía…_

-¡No! Si llamas los padres de Hanayo se enteraran de todo, conociéndola, es lo que menos quiere. Tratemos esto con discreción lo más posible.

 _-… de acuerdo, trataré de llegar lo antes posible._

-Gracias.- sin más, la llamada fue cortada.

Maki estaba devastado, aun sin saber exactamente que sucede en el momento, su imaginación divaga a lo peor, y a la vez, lo más posible. Después de todo, ¿Qué caso tendría llamar sin decir nada? Aun sabiendo lo que dilo: "en cualquier emergencia, yo te llamaré"

-Por favor… trata de librarte de él.

.

-Ahg… Rin… Para ¡ya! – cada vez sus suplicas se desvanecían, en ningún momento hacia caso y al parecer, tampoco lo hará.

Hanayo se encontraba en la cama del mayor, o eso sentía; sus ojos fueron vendados por la corbata de este, tan solo el sentir de algo húmedo en su zona íntima era la razón de su martirio.

-Ah mi linda Kayocchin. Estas tan mojada, ¿acaso esto te gusta? – con su voz ronca el mayor hablaba sin pudor alguno.

-N-no, para nada. – en diferencia a esta, su voz quebradiza y la muy mojada corbata de lágrimas era imparable. Aquello no podía tan siquiera acercarse a un buen sentir, era lo peor.

-Bien, ¿entonces quieres más? ¿Eh? – Lo tenía, finalmente su objetivo inmóvil. Era ahora o nunca, tarde o temprano llegarían Maki y los demás, así que era momento de apresurarse. Hanayo solo pudo escuchar el sonido de un cierre, por obviedad, bajando. Finalmente el miembro del mayor había salido erecto; comenzó a frotarlo por el muslo de la menor, erizando su piel y dejándole caer un sudor frio. – ¿puedes sentir como palpita solo por ti?

-R-rin, por favor no…

-Tranquila, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no se sentirá tan mal. Te hare tocar el cielo con las manos.

-No Rin, a-alto. Por favor. ¡RIN! – sin más solo pudo arquear su espalda

.

-Maldición, maldición, maldición.

-Ericchi, ¡cuidado! – gritó Nozomi, pues por la velocidad en la que manejaba el rubio, casi atropellaban a un par de perros.

-Lo siento – dijo apenado el ojiazul.

-¿Seguro que esto es un atajo?

-No lo sé, solo trato de llegar… ¡Ya casi!

Tal como un padre y una madre harían con sus hijos. Ambos estaban llenos de furia por Rin, pero a la vez se sentían no solo traicionados, sino que también decepcionados y defraudados. Llegar a tal grado de lujuria, y todavía atentar contra su mejor amiga quien siempre estuvo para él, es imperdonable.

-Ericchi, bájate, yo buscare un lugar para estacionarse.

-¿Estas segura?

-¿A caso no quieres dejarle tu "bello auto" a una mujer?

-No es eso… C-como sea, solo trata de no tardarte. Hanayo te necesitará.

-Está bien.

De la forma más rápida posible cambiaron lugares, Eri corrió hasta la puerta del hogar Hoshizora.

Antes de acudir a la fuerza, busco con su vista la entrada más rápida; ventanas, puertas, hoyos, lo que sea, pero no encontraba rastro alguno. Trató de abrir la puerta, y vaya sorpresa, la puerta se encontraba sin seguro. Al entrar escuchaba gemidos, no, gritos horribles y desgarradores que hicieron de su alma un nudo. Siguió el ruido… pero era tarde.

-Ah… Hana…yo. M-me Corro… ¡Agh!

-¡No! P-para.

Fue lo único que escucho antes de perder la cordura, ese gato estaba muerto.

-Tú, hijo de… ¡Como te atreves! - gritó con furia, el peli naranjo asustado solo se movió de la cama, pero fue lento, Eri lo había tacleado con suficiente fuerza para sacarle ligeramente el aire.

-S-suéltame. – el primer puñetazo directo en la cara. Rin solo podía forcejear debajo del mayor.

-¿Ahora quién es el que suplica? Hare que sientas lo mismo que ella, o mejor. Que sientas ¡algo peor!

-Agh – solo podía quejarse por lo bajo.

-¡Ericchi! Déjalo, no vale la pena. – llegaba Nozomi encontrándose con esa primera escena. Giro su cabeza y observo algo que le rompió el corazón. Ahí se encontraba Hanayo, su ropa estaba desgarrada, su piel llena de marcas de succiones, rasguños y de más, no tenía su ropa interior, y de su interior brotaba un líquido blancuzco. No podía evitarlo, corrió hacia ella quitándole la venda de los ojos, y la abrazó con mucha fuerza, echándose a llorar al igual que la pequeña entre sus brazos.

Rin empujo fuertemente a Eri, quien se encontraba distraído tras ver la escena de Nozomi. Así logrando escapar velozmente.

-Que ingrato. Disculpen pero… creo que será mejor salir de aquí. Vayamos al hospital Nishikino, debemos prevenir ciertas cosas.

-Claro. - Tenuemente ambas accedieron.

.

-Esto es increíble… ¡Agh! Como se atreve.

-Calma, al menos conseguiste lo que quisiste, ¿no es así?

-Supongo…

-Hey, no te pongas así. Que te parece si… - con sus dedos comenzó a jugar sobre el pecho del chico. – nos divertimos nosotros.

-…Me parece bien…

.

Umi y Kotori llegaban cansados, después de todo tuvieron que correr hasta legar al lugar citado.

-Vinimos en cuanto escuchamos lo sucedido…

-¿Dónde está Hanayo-chan? – hablo nerviosa y preocupada la peli gris.

-Está en reposo, no tiene nada grave. Tomo unas pastillas para evitar ciertas consecuencias, tomamos análisis de los restos de semen y de su sangre para asegurarnos de que todo esté en orden. Lamentablemente ha sufrido de un trauma, no puede dejar de llorar. Todos los amigos y familiares están autorizados para pasar. Adelante. –Decia el enfermero encargado de la menor, más conocido como Maki.

Ocho personas se encontraban dentro; Eri, Nozomi, Nico, Honoka, Tsubasa, Maki, y ahora Umi y Kotori. Todos estaban en silencio, observando dormir a Hanayo, quien en su rostro escurría lágrimas.

-Esto es muy devastador. – se atrevió a decir Umi, rompiendo el silencio de la sala.

-Es una enorme pena que haya acabado así, a pesar de que se lo advertimos… no pudimos hacer nada. –Ahora era Maki quien se lamentaba.

-Fue algo inevitable al momento, nadie lo hubiera pensado. – dijo Nico

-Yo si lo hice, y sin embargo ella terminó ahí. – con furia dijo el peli rojo.

-Eso ya no fue tu decisión, ella decidió tomar el riesgo. No podemos jugar a culparos uno con el otro, eso es lo que menos necesita. Solo nos queda apoyarla, decirle que todo estará bien, porque lo será. – Honoka con liderazgo afronto tal escena.

-Y darle una lección a ese patán. –dijo Eri

-Aunque eso sea lo que en realidad quieras, piensa en cómo se sentirá Hanayo con eso, crees que acaso eso la sanara ¿eh? No podemos tomar camino hacia la violencia, no ahora, por más que queramos buscar una solución, no la encontraremos, lo hecho, hecho está, y nada podrá cambiarlo.

En realidad, solo nos queda esperar.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bien, sé lo mucho que me tarde, y aunque suene trillado, sabe que la escuela empezó y en todas mis vacaciones estuve fuera sin internet ;-;) perooooo, aquí está, y si, solo vine a hacerlos sufrir más :v**

 **Todo esto es cruel hasta para mi, me dueles Rin :,( pero bueno.**

 **¿Sera que esto se solucionara?**

 **Quien sabe…**

 **Si quieren saberlo, sigan leyendo y esperando xDxdxD**

 **Ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario o consejo pueden decirlo. (no se vale poner que actualice más rápido :,v)**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y os vemos en la siguiente actualización. ;)**


End file.
